


Cherry Blossom

by CourtneyEllen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Big Brother Jean, Big Brother Kevin, Blood and Torture, Brotherly Affection, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's tagged above, M/M, Neil is a sassy shit watch out, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Neil Josten, but no descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: His father had warned him about something like this happening. All the years ago, his words still echoed in Ichirou’s head; “a man without a mark is a bomb waiting to explode.”





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey so, i love ichirou and am kind of upset that no one writes him with neil unless it involves rape or torture and i decided to rectify this. this story is honestly wild because i started planning at noon and begun writing at 2 pm and it is now midnight! so i hope you like this guys! 
> 
> here is the fancast of the characters! i tried my absolute best, but spent wayyy too much time trying to get them right!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/bvllatrix/cherry-blossom/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction to ichirou

His father had warned him about something like this happening. All the years ago, his words still echoed in Ichirou’s head; “a man without a mark is a bomb waiting to explode.” Five-year-old Ichirou did not want to believe it, wanted to know the brother his mother had died giving birth to. He knew nothing of the yakuza mentality at that age, did not understand why his uncle – who Ichirou had only seen once or twice – was taking his brother away. His father had just told him that it was the way it needed to be. He understood now.

Riko was a poisonous being, not even marked like the rest of the Moriyama family, a trait that had made him even less likeable. As Ichirou grew up he would often think about what if Riko was born before him without a mark, would their father throw the first son aside for the ‘non-damaged’ Moriyama heir. As Kengo had found his own soulmate, Harue Sato, Ichirou was willing to bet that his father would have shot five-year-old Riko a minute after witnessing Ichirou’s mark. It was hard to miss.

 ** _Nathaniel Wesninski._** Eighteen cursive letters, starting at the front of his chin and curling down the left side of his jaw before ending right below his ear. It was rather concerning to see a newborn with such a tattoo. Sure, Moriyamas got tattoos, more commonly just the family coat of arms when they turned eighteen, but this was a statement that could not be hidden away. Ichirou’s soulmate was a male. Another thought that had plagued Ichirou was if Riko was born with a female mark, would his father had put a bullet in his head? Without a doubt.

Luckily, his brother had not been given a mark and his mother’s dying wish had been for Kengo to let Ichirou to rule with his soulmate, like they had been fortunate enough to do. Ichirou should not have heard those words, knowing they were private between his parents and a baby Riko that would never remember them, but the distress on his father’s face as he strokes the back of his mother’s neck was too hard to resist – he would learn later that her mark had been there. Ichirou had never seen his father cry before or after her death and knew that no matter how harsh his father was or how emotionless he appeared, he had loved Harue with all of his heart and would honor her request.

Even though he promised to honor her request, his father was not overly caring towards Ichirou as he grew up, his brother shipped off with his uncle and learning what it takes to be Lord Moriyama. The only softness in Ichirou’s life had been the reminder that his soulmate was out there. That he would get to be with Nathaniel when he found him. Sometimes, after his father had reprimanded him (usually involving a cane) Ichirou would sit in the quiet, darkness of his room and let his fingers trace the cursive on his jaw.

He wondered if Nathaniel had his name on his face as well, wearing it proudly or if he covered it in shame. Wondered endlessly if Nathaniel already hated him or if he was somewhere stroking his mark hoping for Ichirou to find him. Those moments seemed to stretch forever and last seconds simultaneously. He always had something that needed to be done and as he grew closer to becoming an adult, those moments were scarce.

Ichirou killed his first man at seventeen, his father – proud as can be – finally announced Ichirou as one of them, having hidden him away from everyone, but the inner circle for his entire life. It was a lonely life for a child, but at least he was still alive, no lower level gang attempting to kidnap him to bend Kengo’s hand. He gained the Moriyama coat of arms in the same night, the tattoo feeling like sweet relieve against his left forearm. It was feeling, something that Ichirou had not experienced since he was fourteen and his father’s cane whipped him across the face when he caught Ichirou worship of his soul mark.

“Your mother demanded you marry him, but you must not act like a girl about it. Should anyone see him as a weakness, you will be crippled. I will kill him myself, if it means you have no weakness.” Kengo’s voice had been stern, glaring down at his first born son. Ichirou barely remembered the scornful words he had spat back, teenaged rebellion alight in his veins, about how Kengo had loved Harue and she was his weakness. The cane across the face was expected, but it still knocked the teenager to the ground and made his eyes water as he stared up at his father.

“Watch yourself boy. I am not too old to have another son.” Kengo had left Ichirou’s room after that, the Moriyama heir clutching his jaw and losing himself to the pain until it was numb. Everything had become numb after that. He would proof that his soulmate was not his weakness. Nathaniel would be his strength. With every ‘task’ and punishment, Ichirou gritted his teeth and thought about Nathaniel. He would be with him soon. His soulmate would sit at his side and they would be a stronger pair than Kengo and Harue.

At eighteen, Kengo took it upon himself to spread the word that they were looking for Nathaniel Wesninski. Despite how young they were, Kengo thought it best for Ichirou to marry and begin working on his relationship with Nathaniel so they could adopt as soon as possible. The sooner they could rule out Riko as an heir the better, according to Kengo and his advisors. Despite how large the Moriyama crime syndicate was, only one person stepped forward.

* * *

 

“Stuart Hartford,” Kengo greeted as the British man stepped into the limousine that his father preferred conducting his business in. He was small, yet stocky and did not have crooked teeth like Ichirou believed he would. He was dressed prim and proper, like the other Hartfords that they had encountered. Moriyamas and Hartfords went back a long while, longer than the Wesninskis that had yet to step forward with any information on Nathaniel. They had once been rivals seeing as they were the biggest crime families in the world, Moriyamas having rule of the United States, Russia, and Asia and Hartfords in control of all of Europe, Canada, and some of Southern America. Binding themselves together had seemed the best idea, to rule out eradication of both families. Ichirou was sure he would have been married off to one of the Hartfords if his mark was no so visible and his mother not insisted.

“Lord Moriyama,” Stuart bowed his head, probably familiar with how Kengo and Ichirou were to be treated, “I have information on Nathaniel Wesninski.” Ichirou sat up a bit straighter, ignoring his father’s arm across his chest as he let his hand settle on his gun, hidden in his jacket. Stuart held his hands up in peace, though Ichirou was not uncomfortable with how his eyes tracked the tattoo on his face. Ichirou, now a year into official Moriyama and enough blood on his hands to classify him a serial killer, had killed men for less.

“Speak and I may let you keep your tongue,” Kengo said calmly, though Ichirou could see the stiffness in his shoulders. He knew his father wanted to honor Harue’s last wish and his health was declining.

“Nathaniel is my nephew. Born to your butcher and his wife,” Stuart begun, watching similar reactions come over the Moriyama men. Rage and betrayal. Stuart knew that the pitiful Nathan Wesninski had not confessed to his master that truth yet.

“Mary, his mother and my sister, disappeared a year ago and I have no idea where Nathaniel could be.” Stuart prided himself on not flinching when the little lord cocked his gun in his direction. Kengo did not still Ichirou’s hand, but Stuart knew that he would never let his heir kill him for fear of an all war between the biggest crime families in the world.

“What use is that information?” Ichirou sneered, his rage flowing through his veins. He wanted to scream and shoot things, a particular British man for example, but despite the inner war, his hand did not shake around the gun.

“Mary would never leave her son in that bastard’s hands. If Mary is still alive, then Nathaniel will be with her.” Stuart explained, inwardly sighing when the little lord put his gun down. Ichirou’s hope sparkled in the eyes on the otherwise impassive face. Kengo was staring contemplatively at Stuart, his hope for his son not showing at all on his face.

“And if we do find Nathaniel with Mary?” Kengo asked, smirking when Stuart’s overall passive face dropped into a frown. As yes, the catch. The price of this information.

“I would like Nathaniel - hopefully with Mary - to stay in England with the Hartford family and learn how to properly serve and be husband to Heir Ichirou,” Stuart said, his words sounding more like a request than his tone let on. He had no right to demand anything from an already adult Ichirou who would need his soulmate soon.

“Absolutely not. His place is at my side,” Ichirou’s voice was harsh, not a single stutter in his accented English. Stuart was impressed, usually when Moriyama men met with him they knew little to no English and it was broken English at that. Luckily, they had translators.

“I understand, Heir Ichirou, but Nathaniel is only eleven. He will not have a place in the Moriyama organization until he is at least seventeen. Your impending marriage would not be allowed in the state of New York without parental consent until he is eighteen. He also spent his life under the _knives_ of Nathan Wesninski and Lola Malcom, I only wish to groom him to be what Consort Moriyama needs to be. I love my sister, but she hated the crime life and would never allow her only son to fall further into this life,” Stuart pleaded, knowing the implications he was making by saying mentioning Nathan and Lola. He had no doubt that Kengo hits Ichirou whenever he did not meet his standards, but this was the little lord’s soulmate that they were talking about.

Ichirou’s shoulders tensed and his previous lax grip on his gun tightened once more. Kengo had a small reaction, his gloved hands tightening on his cane. If Stuart thought Nathaniel was going to be mistreated by the Moriyamas, those thoughts were gone. Ichirou would kill for Nathaniel and he had not even met him yet.

“If we find Nathaniel, he will go with you to England until he is eighteen,” Kengo decided, not wanting his son to have to raise his soulmate. It would be unfair to both of them. Stuart could still the angry in Ichirou’s face, but he was no sure if it was from the abuse implications or if it was his father’s decision.

“Thank you, Lord Moriyama.” Stuart bowed his head, moving to get out of the car, but Kengo’s cane stopped him.

“Be warned Hartford, if Nathaniel is poisoned against my son and our family, I will shoot him and your sister in front of you before peeling your skin from your bones and hanging you out to dry.” Stuart bowed his head in acceptance, watching the cane push the door open and quickly got out before he could get anymore nightmare inducing threats.

Ichirou turned to his father as the car begun driving back to their home. Kengo gave his son a bored look, not fazed by the anger that usually scared others.

“Why?” Ichirou asked, putting the safety back on his gun and putting it back into his holster.

“Nathaniel is eleven and you have just turned eighteen, Ichirou. It would not be proper if you were to be raising him.” Kengo explained, watching the questions still fly in his son’s eyes. “Nathan Wesninski is our butcher as you know, he is a killer and has no love in his heart for anyone, but himself. Odds are that Nathaniel and his mother lived in an abusive environment and Mary got tired of the treatment. Stuart will take him to England, rehabilitate him, and when he is eighteen he will come back and stand at your side and I do not know want to hear anything else about it until we find him.” Kengo said with a sense of finality, turning his head to stare out the window. It was an effective end of conversation.

Ichirou stared out the other window, thinking over what his father had said. Nathaniel had been abused, probably like Ichirou. Only Ichirou knew Nathan Wesninski, The Butcher, and knew he was sadistic and took pleasure in causing others pain. He squeezed his hands together as he thought of Nathaniel under the knives of Lola Malcom and could feel the anger building in his chest. He sat with these thoughts for twenty minutes before he finally spoke in the quiet car.

“I want to talk to The Butcher and kill Lola Malcom,” He said, not question in his voice as he stared out the window. He was never denied something like this before and knew that Lola Malcom was disposable. There were plenty of people that could take her place.

“I will contact the Hartfords to see if they want to question the Butcher as well.” Kengo replied, nodding his head to his son’s demand. He wanted to kill The Butcher himself for not coming forth with the information. Nathan Wesninski was in the inner circle and knew about Ichirou’s soul mark and did not inform Kengo that his son’s soulmate was under their nose the entire time. Yes, he would be having words with The Butcher.

* * *

 

“Lord Moriyama…” Nathan Wesninski, The Butcher of Baltimore, had fallen from grace, begging at the feet of his master. His perfect image was destroyed, a week in the Moriyama dungeons would do that to a person, and his muscle mass had diminished as well. Lola Malcom was not looking much better; no orders were given not to rough her up.

“Silence, or I will remove your tongue.” Kengo sneered, nudging his son further into the room. They were both dressed in pristine, crisp suits, all black so the blood would not stain. Kengo only had his cane in his hand, but Ichirou had his trademark gun clutched in his hand and another in his holster. Kengo stared after his son as he took to the other side of the room, his age not showing through the passive mask he had firmly in place. He was imposing with his dark eyes and newly cut haired, the shaved sides allowed the soulmark and neck tattoos show. Kengo could feel pride for his son. He painted an amazing picture and Kengo had no doubt that Ichirou would be just fine when he stepped down.

“Where is Nathaniel?” Kengo sneered, one of his own – Katsuki – men stepping forward, ready to strike at Kengo’s word.

“I don’t know a Nathan,” The Butcher was cut off when Katsuki slammed his fist into his jaw. Lola struggled against her restraint, her previous butcher being put in his place.

“Let us try this again, and no lying Wesninski.” Kengo repeated, watching as Katsuki begun to beat the Butcher without pause. Malcom begun to scream as well, to which Kengo promptly ended. With a wave of his hand, another lackey gagged her before Ichirou could shoot her silent. Kengo knew his son needed answers – hell, he needed answers – and they needed the bitch alive to get them. Kengo nodded his head for Katsuki to bring out his knives and have some real fun. There was something poetic about the butcher being carved alive.

Lord Moriyama and his heir watched as flesh bit-by-bit was peeled off the wailing butcher. Katsuki was almost as talented as Wesninski with knives, knowing how to slip his knife under the skin so the flesh came off, but there was minimal blood spilled. It was an art, Katsuki had told a fifteen-year-old Ichirou when they carved a snitch from the Mexican cartel as a lesson for the little lord. Guns had always been Ichirou’s preference, not as messy and effective. He could appreciate the detailed work that Katsuki was doing to Wesninski’s face.

He was carving the Japanese words for “traitor” and “abuser” into the skin of Wesninski’s face. The smell of blood coated the air, but none of the occupants were stranger to the smell.

“Lord Moriyama,” Katsuki paused his hand as the Japanese words filled the room, “Heir Ichirou,” Stuart Hartford bowed his head to both Moriyama men as he entered the room. They both tilted their head in acknowledgement of his presence.

They had decided that since Nathaniel and Mary were Stuart’s family that he would have the best luck in getting the information from Nathan. The Butcher was vindictive and if he could rub something in someone’s face, he would do it. Especially his _beloved_ wife’s brother.

“You British bastard!” Nathan spat out before Katsuki dug his knife in the skin of his cheek in warning. None of the men flinched as Katsuki peeled off the skin, tossing at Lola with a grin as she attempted to avoid it.

“Nice alliteration dear brother-in-law,” Stuart replied in a sneer, stepping right up to Katsuki and Nathan. Ichirou briefly wondered what the dry cleaning bill for the Hartfords was like since Stuart was not wearing an inch of black. He quickly pushed the stupid thought away, readjusting his grip on his gun.

“Now tell us where Nathaniel is.” Stuart did not flinch when Nathan spat blood in his face. He reached up with one hand and swiped the thick liquid off his face and flicking it off to the side. He titled his head towards Katsuki and muttered “fingernails” in Japanese to him. Ichirou felt smug as Katsuki’s own murderous grin slid back into place.

Ichirou watched as Katsuki begun to cut off the Butcher’s fingernails, his wails from before growing louder. He looked over at his father as Stuart continued his interrogation, seeing the approval on his face. The Hartfords would be a suitable exchange for the Butcher of Baltimore.

“Okay! Mercy, Mercy!” The Butcher cried, fingernails missing from his entire left hand and half of his right. Stuart held his hand up for Katsuki to pause, but did not speak a word. They all waited for Nathan to speak.

“The boy got away. I have no clue where he is or if he is alive. I hope we killed him too.” Nathan spoke the second part direct towards Ichirou. The bloody smile slipped on his mouth when the heir shifted in anger. The smile disappeared when Katsuki yanked off another fingernail.

“Too?” Stuart pressed, needing to hurry this up before the little lord lost his cool. Nathan’s sickening smile was back and shifted to Stuart then. The Englishman knew he would not like what followed.

“Hope we killed him like your whore sister that attempt to run from me. Buried her in a sidewalk somewhere in Seattle. She was only good for spreading her legs, should have killed her after she had the little asshole.” The Butcher was smug, taking pleasure in the pain that showed on Stuart’s face.

“And should have killed the pussy of a boy as well. Couldn’t even take a few hits or cuts and kept falling the stairs. Such a clumsy boy, even had an incident with the iron and his shoulder once. Such a clumsy, pathetic boy not worth the Moriyama name. Trust me little lord, I did you a favor if I killed him.” Stuart’s face twisted up in anger and Katsuki pulled him back from the Butcher.

He had not expected the implications he speculated to the Moriyamas to convince them to look at his sister and nephew to be true. The Englishman turned to look at the heir to see how he was reacting to the news. Ichirou’s face was stone cold as he stared down the Butcher. His hands however did not tremble like the last time he had seen him. No, he looked way too much like Kengo in that moment.

“Ichirou.” Kengo warned as the heir stepped forward towards the Butcher. The son stopped for a second, tilting his head to hear his father better. Kengo did not say another word however, so he stepped up to the Butcher, Katsuki stepping to his side in protection. Katsuki was Ichirou’s personal bodyguard since fourteen and would protect Nathaniel when they found him. Or if, his mind supplied, but Ichirou pushed away from the thoughts. Nathaniel had to be alive.

“Little lord, huh?” Ichirou’s voice was deep, shocking the two Wesninski traitors in the room. They had thought he was a little kid playing big bad mafia boss. Stuart smirked to himself. He had not seen Ichirou in action, but he knew the man was a force to be reckon with.

“Why’d don’t you get daddy over there to play, boy? You ain’t shit.” Nathan gurgled, not suicidal enough to spit blood at Ichirou in front of his father. Despite the taunts, Kengo stayed back and let his son work.

“Did you love Mary Hartford?” Ichirou murmured, not paying attention to anyone, but Nathan. The man that had hurt his soulmate and talked about it as if it was a birthday party. Perhaps it was to the sick fuck.

“You really are just a kid, huh? Full of love for your precious soulmate. He always talked about you, about how ‘pretty’ your name was. Fucking faggot. Sent him down to the basement for some fun,” he grinned, tilting his head around Ichirou and Katsuki to look at Kengo.

“Give me an hour to fix your ‘son’ and I’ll make it so you have a grandson this time next year, no visible scarring, I promise,” Kengo sneered at his tone. He was not disappointed in his son because he had a male soulmate. His son did not need to be fixed. Ichirou did not take the bait, dark eyes examining Nathan.

“Do you love anyone at all?” Kengo held back a smile when as he realized what his son had done. The question was unexpected and had caught Nathan off guard. The Butcher glanced in Lola’s direction instead of answering and Ichirou had all the information he needed. He moved away from the Butcher, waving his hand for Katsuki to silence Nathan.

“Have you harmed Nathaniel Wesninski in the time he lived in Baltimore?” He asked, as he removed her gag.

“No, of course not! I never agreed with Nathan and his way! I tried to protect them, even help them get out of the house!” Lola rambled quickly, fear on her face after she had seen what they did to Nathan. Ichirou tilted his head, moving around her to undo her bonds.

“You’re free then,” He hissed, tilting the chair so she fell out of it. “Let her out,” He hissed in Japanese at the men guarding the door. Stuart was giving him a disbelieving look and his father was staring at him in a calculating way. Lola scrambled off the floor, looking over at Nathan for a second before making her way to the door.

Stuart opened his mouth to shout insults when a gunshot rang through the small room. His eyes widened turning to see the henchwoman on the floor, the bullet hitting her in her lower spine. Nathan let out a wail, watching his mistress die. Ichirou walked his way over to the woman who was attempting to crawl her way out of the room. The men had left her alone, now understanding the heir’s intention. Ichirou kicked the woman over until she faced him. His gun was aimed at her head, finger ready to pull the trigger.

“I want you to suffer for touching my soulmate, but you are not worth the time,” he sneered, pulling the trigger once more before holstering the gun. He turned to face his father and Stuart. He stood a bit taller at the pride in his father’s face and the stunned respect on Stuart. He walked to the Englishmen and stopped right before him.

“Your sister and nephew, your revenge to have. Cut his tongue out for me and let his minions know that any act of retaliation with end in death for their entire families.” Ichirou spoke in fluent Japanese, glad that Stuart actually understood and spoke the language. Stuart bowed his head low, whispering his gratitude to the young lord. Ichirou shot the Butcher a nasty scowl before leaving the room, his father following behind him.

“I am proud of you, son.” Kengo murmured softly to his son, keeping his face forward. The only ones that would hear the affection was Katsuki and Kengo’s guard, Osamu. Ichirou felt vindicated in all the suffering he had gone through. Now he needed Nathaniel back.

* * *

 

Years passed with no sign or sound of Nathaniel. Ichirou had not stopped looking for his soulmate, even as his life got a bit hectic. There were always some snitches to take care of or some business that needed his attention. He was definitely kept busy.

No matter how busy he got however, he always took moments to stroke his mark and think of Nathaniel. He silently celebrated his birthday every January 19th after Stuart told him when it was. It was little things that he did by himself or sometimes with Katsuki if the guard was not busy when the time came around. Yet there still was no Nathaniel. They never stopped looking, do not get him wrong. Things just got more pressing than a ‘cold trail’ as Stuart called it. The only break they had was two years after Nathan’s death when they found Mary’s body in a sidewalk near a construction site. Besides giving Mary a proper burial in England, there was no sight of the remaining Wesninski. At least until the Edgar Allan Ravens released their new lineup after the departure of Kevin Day.

Ichirou had been sitting in his office, having been upgraded to his father’s study with his declining health, when Stuart and Katsuki came crashing through the door.

“Knocking is a thing you know,” he sighed, busy trying to calculate all the money they had brought in for the last month. Katsuki ignored his tone as he turned on the TV in the office. Ichirou growled in irritation losing where he was in counting. He glanced up briefly before his entire head snapped up at the name along the screen.

**THE MYSTERIOUS NUMBER THREE REVEALED! NATHANIEL WESNINSKI JOINS RAVENS’ LINEUP!**

Ichirou glanced at picture on his desk, a picture of Nathaniel and his mother that Stuart found at Nathan’s house and had given the young lord so he could have an actual picture of his soulmate. He was eight years old in the image and looked miserable, but it was Nathaniel and Ichirou at eighteen had been overjoyed to have something of Nathaniel. But now phantom soulmate was in front of his face, ten years old than the image on his desk. Even though the lines on his face made his look older than eighteen.

“Nathaniel…” Ichirou whispered, finding himself standing from his desk and moving closer to the TV.

“Tetsuji just confirmed it this afternoon. Riko, Moreau, and him did an interview on Katy Ferdinand as well.” Stuart informed Ichirou, having become a valuable asset to the young lord in the last seven years. The British man was loyal to his Hartford family of course, but he had flourished under the opportunities the up and coming lord had presented him with.

“Will they be back in West Virginia by now?” Ichirou asked, eyes not leaving the auburn haired boy on the television. There was no name on his jaw, which Ichirou was glad for now that he understood his role in life. He did not need the attention that the mark would bring. Nathaniel did have a ‘3’ tattooed on his left temple, just like the rest of Riko’s pets. It made his skin itch in anger seeing his brother had marked _his_ soulmate. Ichirou never had to share and he was not going to now.

“Your bag is pack and your father informed, heir,” Katsuki said softly, holding said bag up to show the young lord who was too busy staring at the television. Ichirou nodded, striding back to his desk to grab his gun and cellphone before looking at the two men in the room.

“Let’s go.” He growled, his anger starting to show through now. Why had his uncle withheld his soulmate from him? Riko did not know Ichirou’s soul mark – at least to his knowledge – but his uncle did. He hoped his father understood what he was allowing by letting Ichirou go to West Virginia. Tetsuji would not live to see tomorrow.

* * *

 

Walking up to Edgar Allan’s Evermore stadium would scare the normal visitor. It was an all-black building that you were not allowed in unless you had explicit permission from Tetsuji. Even the school’s dean has never been inside unless there was a game.

Ichirou, however, was the heir to the Moriyama family that owned the stadium and with one glare to the guards, he was allowed in the black building. Stuart and Katsuki flanked his sides, one there to protect the young lord and the other there to get Nathaniel out. Ichirou did not care what happened. He was confident. Confident that his uncle would not retaliate and his brother would survive if he took away his new pet.

The young lord wondered how long his uncle had been lying to him about Nathaniel and more rage creeped into his bones.

“Ichirou?” An unfamiliar voice questioned from down the hall and the young lord turned to face a man that looked similar to his father, but way too different. Tetsuji Moriyama.

“Heir Ichirou.” The young lord corrected, staring down his uncle until the man nodded his head and bowed it apologizing for his mistake.

“May I ask why you have come to Edgar Allan?” His voice was steady, but Ichirou could see his hands clenching on his cane. Tetsuji knew this day would come.

“Nathaniel Wesninski. Which you have seem to have for quite a while despite knowing who he belonged with.” Ichirou chose his words carefully, knowing Stuart would pistol whip him if he said that Nathaniel belonged to him. Tetsuji’s lips pressed in a thin line, knowing that this was the end of him.

“Point us to him.” Katsuki demanded, sneering at the Exy creator. Tetsuji pointed towards the locker room and Ichirou looked at Stuart.

“Take him back to the car,” he hissed, having a stare off with the British man before he nodded and took Tetsuji away at gun point. Ichirou begun to make his way to the locker room, his hand resting on his gun in its holster. Katsuki had his knives out, ready for any goons if Tetsuji wanted to go against the family.

Before long they reached the locker room and Ichirou looked at his guard before he pushed the door open. He did not expect the sight he found when they did open.

Nathaniel was there, only he was on his knees before a boy that Ichirou was willing to bet was his darling baby brother. There was a third boy knocked unconscious on the ground on the other side of the bench. Nathaniel and Riko were facing sideways to them and Ichirou’s calculating eyes began cataloging all the scars on his soulmate’s bare chest. Why was he almost naked? Ichirou had a lot of questions about the current situation.

“You are worthless, Nathaniel. Nothing, but my brother’s whore and even he does not want you,” Ichirou now knew that Riko was standing before him, knife pressed against Nathaniel’s chest. He pulled his gun from his holster, not surprised that the second son had not even realized that he had an audience. Ichirou released the safety on the gun when he heard Nathaniel let out panicked gasp. Katsuki followed his lead as well.

“Put the knife down.” Ichirou growled, catching the attention of the two conscious boys in front of him. Blue eyes locked with Ichirou’s own dark eyes. Ichirou was known for his unrelated thoughts, but he could not help but notice that the pink of Nathaniel’s lips looked the same shade of the cherry blossom trees Ichirou had tattooed on his arm. The only thought that connected in his head after their eyes met was that Nathaniel was his own little cherry blossom.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching up with nathaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be safe while reading this!

Being born as a Wesninski was like a death sentence. At least it felt that way to Nathaniel, son of the Butcher of Baltimore. Nothing was ever enough for his perfectionist father and stern mother. By the time he was four-years-old he knew better than to cry when his father hit him and had gotten used to this mother’s nails in his hair, tugging his head back and going him stupid. Most kids learn to ride a bike at six-years-old, but Nathaniel knew how to mix both of his parents’ favorite drinks correctly. Nathaniel was unsure if this is how childhood was for other children or if he was just the unlucky one.

Perhaps it had something to do with his tattoo?

His father and mother could care less about soulmate marks, both having a marriage of convenience – Nathaniel would find out much later that his mother wanted to escape the Hartfords and his father wanted their influence to start his own crime syndicate. They had planned for their son to have much the same marriage when he was old enough to get married. His mother dreamed of a sweet French girl with hair yellow as sunlight and sky eyes to match. His father wanted an alliance with the Mexican cartel to expand his empire. The one thing they could agree on was that they did not give a shit about the **Ichirou Moriyama** written on his right shoulder, in the dip of his collarbone.

With all the violence that Nathaniel had seen and experienced in his short life, he wondered why his soul mark had not taken more of a beating. Sure, his father had broken his collarbone the first time he saw it – Nathan refused to be in the room when his wife was giving birth and did not see the mark until Nathaniel was six – and his mother had attempted to cut it off when she snatched him from his bed and ran with him. But the mark remained despite their attempt. Nathaniel had spent a lot of his childhood wishing that the mark would just disappear.

Do not get him wrong however, he longed for his soulmate. He wanted someone to love him and hold him without the pain of fingernails in hair. He spent many nights tracing the letters of the name and praying that his soulmate was safe and that he would live long enough to meet him. Despite his young age, Nathaniel knew the cruelties of this world like the back of his hand and he knew that there was a great chance that Lola’s knives would slip to deep or his mother’s tugging would lead to his head smashing into a wall. Or perhaps his soulmate had it worse than him and was already dead? At ten, this should be a terrifying thought but with his experience in life so far, he would be thankful, if his soulmate had worse, that someone put him out of his misery.

* * *

 

At ten, Nathaniel met his first chance of hope. Riko Moriyama and Kevin Day. Moriyama. That was the last name of his soulmate and it could not have been that common of a last name, could it? He knew better than to ask Riko in front of his father, knowing that he would have reservations with hitting Nathaniel in front of others, so he bided his time. He played Exy with Riko and Kevin, feeling more alive than he had ever felt at the mansion in Baltimore. His mother had never allowed him to play before now, though he asked many times to be allowed to try it. Exy looked like fun from the car window and he had been right, it was fun. Nathaniel went with Riko and Kevin when the Master and his father called them up to the VIP boxes.

That is where all three of them watched the Butcher in action as he carved a man to pieces before their very eyes. Nathaniel was numb to the torture, thankful even that for once he was not on the receiving end of the blade. Kevin looked green and was staring at the ground as if he wanted it to swallow him whole. Nathaniel did not blame him. Riko was doing nothing to comfort his “adoptive brother” either, the Asian boy staring at the Butcher as if he was the answer to his prays, like he was something to respect. Nathaniel should have known then that Riko was a freak and would not help him with his soulmate. But Nathaniel, desperate for friends and a soulmate that he did not know, pushed those thoughts out of his head and laced his fingers with Kevin for support. The taller boy looked at him briefly in surprise, before squeezing Nathaniel’s fingers back. It was the beginning of his and Kevin’s friendship. While Riko claimed that Kevin was his brother, Nathaniel was closer to the title in that moment than Riko.

Once the torturing was over, the boys were ushered to the locker rooms to get changed out of their gear so Nathaniel could leave with his father. With no adults around, Nathaniel saw this as a perfect opportunity to ask Riko about his soulmate. They had already showered and were pulling on their clothing when Nathaniel worked up the courage.

“Hey Riko?” His voice was soft, years of no use and being yelled at when it was used holding him back. He was not sure how Riko would take his question. He liked Riko, but with limited social interaction he did not want Riko to think he was using him to get to his brother.

“Yeah, Nate?” The older boy responded, tugging up his shorts before looking over at the younger boy. Nathaniel blushed slightly at the nickname. He never had a positive nickname before. Riko and Kevin were twelve and ten-year-old Nathaniel saw them as wiser than him. Nathaniel steeled away his nerves, turning to face Riko.

“Do you know Ichirou Moriyama?” Nathaniel knew he had fuck up at the blank look that crossed Riko’s face. He should have asked someone how to say it before he said it out loud! Panicked blue eyes turn towards Kevin, the striker staring at Neil’s tattoo in shock. Was that some fear as well? Nathaniel turned back to the blank-faced Riko, hoping for an answer.

“He’s my brother,” was all that Riko got out before Nathan appeared and dragged Nathaniel out of the locker room with enough force to almost yank his shoulder out of place. It would not be the first time. Nathaniel was reeling with the information that Riko had provided. Riko knew his soulmate. And he was alive at that! His cheery mood only grew when his father informed him that they would be returning to Castle Evermore next week for Nathaniel to audition for the Ravens. He could play Exy, get to know his soulmate, and get away from his parents? It was the perfect outcome!

* * *

 

Nathaniel spend the next week practically floating around the house, awaiting the day he would get to return to Evermore and see Kevin. Perhaps even Ichirou would be there? The anticipation was almost too much to bear. The night before they were supposed to return to Evermore, Nathaniel could barely sleep. Whatever sleep he was getting had been interrupted by his mother waking him up and clapping a hand over his mouth to tell him to shut up.

He knew better than to argue with his mother and her long fingernails and quickly packed a bag for himself and follow her through the quiet house as quickly as he could. They stole one of his father’s cars and sped off into the distance. It had been at least five hours before Nathaniel let the building tears slip down his face. The sun was rising and it only solidified that he would not be going back to play Exy.

“Why are you crying, boy?” Mary hissed, very much like his father in the aspect that she did not want a ‘weak’ son. Nathaniel was hesitant to tell her, knowing her penchant for hitting instead of listening.

“Ichirou is at Evermore,” he whispered, closing his eyes as his mother shoved his head into the window, not even feeling the pain that shot through his head.

“Such a stupid boy!” Mary screamed at him, Nathaniel not replying to her in the slightest as he kept his head down and focused on the tears that would hit his hands every few seconds. The tears came in an abundance twenty minutes later when Mary decided to take matters into her own hands and attempted to carve Ichirou’s name from Nathaniel’s shoulder. The auburn haired boy wailed and screamed, the first true emotion he had shown since he was three. Ichirou Moriyama was all he had that was his. Even if it was a mark on his shoulder and he would never get to meet him. The name was his and he wanted to keep it.

Luckily for him, a bullet pinged of the roof of the SUV that his mother had stolen and his mother shoved him back in the car and the chase with his father begun. If there was one thing that Nathaniel could thank his father for was that moment. His mark would have been got sliced off if his father had not been revengeful.

The chase went on for a couple months before his father caught up to them in Seattle. Nathaniel had just turned eleven and the gift he was giving was attempting to clean his mother’s bullet wounds in a shitty motel with only an hour between them and his father. The seconds were counting down and Nathaniel knew it was not going to end pretty. He hissed when his trembling fingers messed up the stitches once more. He let his mother push him away with a command to go to the ice machine and get more ice. He grabbed the bucket and numbly walked out of the room.

With his father looming in the same state, Nathaniel’s nerves were on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop. With his nerves so on edge, it was no surprise that he turned the second he felt eyes on him. Blue eyes widened at the sight of two people he never thought he would see again.

“Kevin,” he breathed, wanting nothing more than to go hug the uncomfortable looking boy.

“Nathaniel,” Tetsuji interrupted the union, looking as imposing as ever. Nathaniel stood at attention looking at him. Tetsuji was not worse than his father, but he was not stupid enough to not fear him at all.

“It is time for you to come where you belong Nathaniel.” Tetsuji said plainly, his tone conveying that Nathaniel would not be given any other options. Nathaniel did not have any other options. It was either go with Tetsuji and Kevin or say here and die with his mother. It was clear what he had to do.

“What about my mother?” Nathaniel asked softly, looking down at the bucket in his hands. Tetsuji clucked his tongue in irritation, his grip tightening on his cane.

“She stole you from your destiny Nathaniel. With the Ravens, you will have all you could ever want.” Nathaniel’s fingers shot to the mark below his shirt, longing in his eyes. He wanted to ask for Ichirou, but if Riko was his brother than that meant that Tetsuji was his uncle and it did not seem appropriate to ask for his nephew. It would only take Nathaniel a month to understand that Tetsuji and Riko were the castoffs of the Moriyama family, second-sons that were no use to the family and allowed to play Exy to keep them out of trouble.

Nathaniel casted one look back down to the bucket before setting it on the ground and making his way towards Kevin. The older boy, now thirteen, smiled awkwardly at Nathaniel and walked at his side back to the car. The brush of Kevin’s fingers against his made him feel a bit better and let his hair on edge. Something was wrong.

They were led to a limousine and Tetsuji got in before them both. Neil followed after him, catching sight of a smirking Riko before something hit the back of his head and everything went dark.

Had they stayed five minutes longer, Nathaniel would have been in the presence of both his parents before their rightful demises.

* * *

 

“Kneel.” Tetsuji growled, staring at a disoriented Nathaniel that was barely standing on his feet. It had been his first day of actual practice with the Ravens, college kids that did not care they were playing against a twelve-year-old backliner half their size.

“It’s actually Nathaniel.” The young boy retorted, feigning that his hearing was messed up. He had learned early on in the year at Evermore that Tetsuji and Riko would hurt him regardless if he obeyed their orders or not and it was a lot more fun to see them get red in the face. Getting whipped around by a cane had nothing on the feeling of his skin sizzling off from the iron his father pressed into his flesh years ago. Speaking of canes. Nathaniel let out a grunt as the trademark cane swung back and collided with his ribs. They were still tender from when Riko broke them a few months ago.

“You, insolent child. I said to kneel.” Tetsuji’s cane cracked the back of his knees to punctuation his words, forcing Nathaniel to his knees. He thought darkly about how Tetsuji had to force people to their knees when his brother could make them drop instantly.

Kevin was forth coming with his knowledge on the main branch of the Moriyama family after Neil’s first round of Riko’s hatred for his mark. Kevin had even shown his mark to Neil, carefully hidden with a bracelet so Riko would not be ‘subjected’ to the sight of it. It was no secret that Riko was not mark like his father or his brother before him. Kevin revealed that they had not seen Ichirou since they were eight – the older Moriyama heir was thirteen at the time. The caramel colored boy had talked for an hour about how Nathaniel’s name was curled around Ichirou’s jaw, a rather public claim that one could not deny. He had retold the jealousy he had seen in Riko’s eyes that his brother had all of their father’s attention.

Kengo, from what Nathaniel had gathered, was somewhat like his own father and yet he treasured Ichirou and took pride in his son when he succeeded. Nathaniel had never succeeded in his father’s eyes. Ichirou is what he was really interested in, would beg Kevin relentlessly for more information about the elusive heir, but Kevin had not been allowed to go near them. Kayleigh Day had been very much alive when Ichirou stepped foot into Evermore and did not want her son mixed up in that world. If only poor Kayleigh could see her son now.

“Pay attention!” Tetsuji snarled, whipping Nathaniel across the face with his cane. The auburn boy let his head turn with the blow and surprised himself – and the others in the room – when a wild laugh bubbled out of his throat. It was rather funny. Tetsuji had promised him a life that he would want, a life where he had everything. And besides Kevin, Nathaniel had nothing. But instead of hurting Kevin, they hurt him like he could actually feel the pain. Nathaniel was numb to pain by the time he was five.

Tetsuji seemed shaken by the manic laughter coming from the boy crumpled on the floor. Never had he hit someone to have them start laughing as if he had told them the funniest of jokes.

“Get him out of my sight.” He spat, unsure what to do with the laughing Wesninski boy. The two guards dragged Nathaniel out of his office, the laughter echoing down the hallway. He took a brief moment to wonder if he should have just given the boy over to his brother and nephew and let them figure out what to do with him. Ichirou, now nineteen, was growing into himself and would be able to discipline the boy a lot better than he apparently could.

Tetsuji shook those thoughts away, knowing it would be the end of him if had admitted to having the boy after the last year of wild goose chases his brother had been on looking for him. The Exy coach allowed his fingers to brush his ribcage momentarily before gathering his wits and storming out of his office to check on his Ravens.

While Riko and Tetsuji could do little to hurt Nathaniel and could not afford to hurt Kevin, they finally put their two brain cells together and figured out the perfect way to get Nathaniel to submit to them. Give him a partner. That partner came in the form of Jean Moreau, a rather tall backliner with gangly legs – the name Jeremy Knox written in bold letters across his left knee cap, a narrow jaw, and a scowl worthy of Mary’s. Nathaniel had taken to him instantly and it had played perfectly into Riko and Tetsuji’s plan.

Whenever they wanted Nathaniel to do something and he resisted, Jean payed the price. It was vice versa as well, that is how partners worked in the Nest, but Jean to not resist much after the first two months, while it was ingrained in Nathaniel’s personality and blood cells to resist.

* * *

 

Nathaniel had just turned sixteen when Jean was shoved through their room, the number four freshly tattooed on his face and a busted lip to go along with it. He was out of his bed instantly, moving towards his taller friend to try and get him settled.

“Don’t touch me!” Jean snarled in French, his entire body unfocused as he attempted to swing his fist out and hit Nathaniel. Number three shushed him quietly, having to stand up on his bed so he could look Jean in the eyes. They were hazy and dilated. Nathaniel had a sick feeling in his stomach.

“It’s just me, look at me, Jean” Nathaniel murmured back in French, the older boy having taught him in the two years since he was brought to the nest. Nathaniel had been fourteen and ready to die when he had something worth living for again. He had to live so Jean could live. Now at sixteen and eighteen, he did not think that they would survive much longer if what Nathaniel suspected has occurred.

“Nate,” Jean gasped out, ducking his head into Nathaniel’s shoulder and let out small cries. Nathaniel had never seen him cry before. He ran his fingers carefully through his hair, avoiding the freshly made tattoo on Jean’s face. He had gotten his number three when he turned fifteen, the first time that he had proven himself of the position to Tetsuji and Riko.

He had taken down two of the striker subs with ease and made impossible moves that only Kevin and Riko had been able to do up to the point. Jean was an amazing backliner, but it had been obvious to anyone that he had gotten the position for the sole fact that Nathaniel needed someone to keep him in line and only Jean was his weakness. Nathaniel held his crying friend and knew he would have to rip the Band-Aid off.

“Did they touch you?” He asked bluntly, all the confirmation that he needed was the way Jean’s shoulders locked up and the sob that tore its way out of his throat. He quickly shushed him once more and climbed off the bed to help him change.

“Please no,” Jean whimpered as Nathaniel got to his jeans, trembling against the sure hands of his friend. Nathaniel had never seen Jean so spooked before, not even after watching Riko break his ribs with the racquet when Nathaniel knocked into him during practice.

“Jean, it’s just me. Nate, remember?” He said softly, standing back up once he got Jean’s boots and socks off his feet. Stripping was not something that was sacred in the Nest, all of them changing together and if you were injured than your partner was supposed to care for you, so it was not as if him and Jean had not seen all of each other. But if he had gotten raped, he would not have wanted to be touched either. Even if it was by Jean. The older backliner’s fingers slipped into his locks, the hair left long on top, but shaved at the sides, and gave it a gentle tug.

“Rouge,” Jean murmured, his eyes attempting to see the red locks in the dark. Nathaniel nodded his head, letting Jean tug his curls as he undid his belt and fly. It did not feel right stripping the assaulted boy down, but it would not do if Jean had to sleep in his soiled clothes all night. Nathaniel made quick work of stripping him down the rest of the way and getting him into some clean boxers, letting Jean tug his hair as hard as he needed to reassure himself it was just Nate. Jean even whispered in French to himself to keep himself grounded. Nathaniel was sure he had called him his little brother at some point, but he did not correct him. Kevin already called him brother and he considered both him and Jean as his big brothers.

Once Jean was sufficiently changed, Nathaniel ushered him into his bed and bundled them up in the covers. This was a position they found themselves in a lot, especially if the other was hurt. You were not allowed to talk to anyone really unless they were your partner so you learned to depend heavily on them. Nathaniel snuck out of his bed many nights and curled into Jean’s side because it felt safer than being alone in his own bed. At sixteen, he had given up all hopes of meeting Ichirou, but he knew Jean was still faithful to his Jeremy. So nothing ever transpired between them besides some cuddling and brotherly affection. Tonight was no different since Jean just had his innocence taken from him.

“Nate?” Jean murmured from where his head was rested on the younger’s chest, Nathaniel humming to say he heard him. The older boy leaned up slightly, looking at Nathaniel with apprehension before he moved forward connecting their lips. It was Nathaniel’s first kiss and he could feel the words on his chest heat as if Ichirou knew of this betrayal. Nathaniel may have given up hope for Ichirou, but he never stopped thinking about him and it was terrifying to think that Jean had just stolen something that was supposed to belong to Ichirou. It was a pretty good kiss regardless, if a bit sloppy since Jean was still under the effects of the drugs. Before long Jean pulled back from the kiss and placed his head back on Nathaniel’s chest. The burning continued as Jean let his fingers stroke the cursive on Nathaniel’s chest. It felt like an overall betrayal to Ichirou and Jeremy.

“Why?” Nathaniel’s voice was soft, portraying his age for the first time since he stepped into Evermore. It broke Jean’s heart to think that he had stolen something from a sixteen-year-old who had everything else in his life stolen from him.

“I couldn’t let them have that, not my first one.” Jean confided in Nate, ignoring the sharp inhale of breath that shook the chest beneath his head. Jean had been saving himself for Jeremy, for eighteen years, and Riko had ruined it in one night. Nathaniel’s arms came up to wrap around Jean’s shoulders tightly and held him closer.

“I won’t tell Ichirou if you don’t tell Jeremy,” Nathaniel tried to tease, but it sounded as bitter as the snort Jean let out after his words. The two of them would never meet their soulmates. They were destined to die as Ravens before they even got the chance to fly. It was only Jean’s first season and Nathaniel had not even finished high school yet. It would be another two years before the world even knew his name and who knows if they would live to see next month.

“Jeremy won’t want me anymore,” Jean murmured sadly, his hand brushing Nate’s knee on its quest to rub at the blocky letters on his own knee.

“He would be a fool not to love you at first sight,” Nathaniel said confidently, ignoring Jean’s bitter remark and his slow tears that came whenever he thought about his soulmate and his situation in the same thought. It was then that Nathaniel decided he would do everything in his power to get Jean out of the Nest and in Jeremy’s arms.

* * *

 

“Did you see him?” Kevin raved, racing into Nathaniel and Jean’s room after the first Palmetto Foxes’ game played on the television. Nathaniel had told Jean that it was coming, but they had both been surprised by how long Kevin waited to go off about it.

“A whole two hours,” Jean teased Nathaniel, who just rolled his eyes at the French man sitting at his desk. Nathaniel, himself, was sitting on his bed learning German, when Kevin burst in.

“How can you both be so calm? The Foxes just played on television for the first time and I saw David Wymack!” Kevin jabbered, climbing on Nate’s bed and jumping on it to jostle the younger backliner around. Nathaniel laughed at his childishness and pushed him off his bed and over to Jean.

“Well, he is their coach Kev, and he is not mine or Nate’s father,” Jean drawled as if it was the most casual of topics of conversation. Kevin had stumbled upon a letter from his mother in Tetsuji’s office about Kevin’s father being David Wymack and he had shared it with Nate and Jean. Riko would push the information in Kevin’s face and Tetsuji had hidden it from him in the first place. This was Kevin’s first season with the Exy and seeing life outside the Nest. Meaning seeing David Wymack on television and knowing that he was his father.

“He looks just like me, but almost muscle-y and bald!” Kevin enthused, not at all deterred by his brothers’ lack luster reactions.

“He looks like a big boulder, Nate. Could probably crush your windpipe the second you make a shit joke,” Jean supplied, since Nathaniel was not allowed to see outside of the Nest for another year in a half. Nathaniel nodded his head in understanding, chewing on the edge of his pencil as he focused back on his German work. Kevin and Jean argued for an hour more about how Wymack did (“He does not!”) look like a giant rock.

Once Jean started to ignore the striker’s rambling, said striker came over to Nathaniel’s bed and laid out on his stomach next to the younger boy, looking at the German textbook over his knee. Used to Kevin’s brotherly affection and hanging off of him, he thought nothing of the extra weight in his lap. Kevin would sometimes sneak into their room for a “sleepover” which was really just getting out of Riko’s way when he was going through his tantrums.

“I’m happy for you Kev,” Nathaniel whispered to him, letting his fingers come up and run through the tight curls on Kevin’s head. He kept it nice and short the way that Riko preferred it. Riko controlled everything they did, besides the moments in Nathaniel’s bedroom. Riko could not control or manipulate the moments between him and his brothers.

Almost two months later, Jean came crashing into the room with the exact same reaction only this time, it had been after their game with the USC Trojans. Nathaniel had been alone in the Nest with the second sub players that were not allowed to go to the game with the rest of the Ravens. Nathaniel had known about their win, but had not counted on Jean’s panicked face as he barged into their room the day after their win.

“I met him Nate!” Jean practically screeched, the loudest that Nathaniel has ever heard him speak before. He sat up in surprise, looking at Jean.

“Who?” Nathaniel asked, smirking in amusement when Jean huffed at him as if he should already know who Jean was talking about.

“Jeremy Knox, the golden kissed backliner who has oceans in his eyes Nate!” Jean raved, sounding like a school girl. Nate smirked at the thought of girls acting the same about this ‘golden-kissed backliner’ like Jean. As if hearing his thoughts, Jean slammed a pillow over Nathaniel’s face repeatedly until he was satisfied. Nathaniel laughed at his actions, living for these moments where it was like they were actual brothers and they were not stuck in a cage with torturous captors.

Jean went on Jeremy for the rest of the night, curling around Nathaniel in his bed for the night. Nathaniel was happy for his friend, but he could not help thinking about Ichirou. If Jean had met his soulmate, perhaps it was not so far-fetched that he could meet his own. These thoughts only increased in quantity when a month later the Ravens won championships and Andrew Minyard’s name popped up on Tetsuji’s radar for recruitment.

* * *

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Nate.” Kevin’s voice trembled as they waited for Riko to go fetch Columbia’s coach and Minyard. Nathaniel had been allowed to come out with them to recruit Minyard, for a reason that he was not stupid enough to ask about. If he got out of the Nest, then any reason was worth it. Tetsuji ensured that Nathaniel would return by keeping Jean back so he would have a reason to come back.

“What would he do to you? He is a senior in high school and a subpar goalkeeper,” Nathaniel teased Kevin, watching the striker puff up in anger. Nathaniel was amused with working Kevin up since he always got so offended by the small jests. Whether it was because Andrew was his soulmate or because he was Kevin’s first pick for the Ravens, Nathaniel did not care. He just hoped that Kevin did not become even more insufferable when Andrew signed to the Ravens. Andrew’s background suggest that he could handle Riko, but Nathaniel knew that he would use Kevin against him. Why was the world so cruel?

Their conversation was interrupted when the door to the classroom open and Riko sauntered in, followed by the Columbia coach and Andrew Minyard.

“This is Kevin Day, our starting striker, and Nathaniel Wesninski, our prospect backliner. Kevin, Nathaniel, this is Andrew Minyard.” Riko introduced. Nathaniel nodded his head to Andrew, not much a toucher and from Andrews’ history, he could figure out that Andrew was not either. Kevin, on the other hand, stood in fear, his eyes tracking over the goal keeper. Andrew stared back, his expression bored and not showing any emotion as he took in the striker. Nathaniel shifted uncomfortably with the coach, Coach Fredrick if he remembered correctly, and eyed Riko slightly to ensure ‘the King’ does not throw a tantrum because Kevin was not paying attention to him.

“You are happy being number two for your whole life?” Nathaniel could not help the snort that escaped him at how unexpected Andrew’s question was. Kevin and Riko shot him a dirty look, but he held his hands up in surrender. He had not expected Andrew to have a smart mouth like him.

“I don’t see it as number two, I see it as being second to the top. Great skill, but room to improve,” Kevin shot back, the same answer that he gave the reporters when him and Riko made their debuts. Nathaniel rolled his eyes slightly knowing that Kevin did not really believe that and that is what he told himself to accept his situation with the Ravens. In Nathaniel’s opinion, Kevin was the better player that tried to push himself further and learn new things. Riko was happy with the skill that he had and doing things to win, but it was the same old same old. He did not take risk and learn from his mistakes. Kevin at least tried risks and tried to push himself to be better.

“You’ll be number five when you join the Ravens,” Riko interjected, cutting into their conversation. Andrew tilted his head at him, squinting at him.

“You mean I get a nifty number as well? You know, I have a bond with the number three. Are you going to cut it off Winnie’s face and give it to me?” Andrew scowled, jabbing his direction in Nathaniel’s direction. He bristled at being call Winnie, but overall he could not help the amusement that crept over his face. Minyard would be a joy to have on the team.

“Minyard,” Coach Fredrick sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache that was surely developing. Andrew put on a fake innocent face, looking at the coach like he said nothing wrong. Kevin looked fearful and Riko annoyed.

“Nathaniel has earned his number, just like our other backliner Moreau. The best you will receive if number five in my perfect court.” Riko was haughty as he explained the perfect court to Minyard. Nathaniel was strangely comforted by the fact that Riko would not take his number from him.

“Well then, Rocko, I will have to pass on your ‘generous’ offer of number five,” Minyard responded, all the eyes in the room widening at the goal keeper. Nathaniel had thought that Andrew’s snarky remarks was entertaining, but giving up a real shot at the U.S. court? He must not understand this opportunity fully. Kevin was beginning to look green again, much like all those years ago when Nathaniel’s father cut the man in front of them apart. Riko was not used to being told no and it showed on his face currently. Nathaniel felt a bit uncomfortable with how close Riko’s face looked to his father’s when he had gotten mad at Nathaniel for breathing. He squeezed himself into his corner and hoped that Riko kept his focus on Kevin and Andrew.

“Coach Fredrick, can you please give us some privacy to talk about this with Andrew here?” Kevin forced out, his voice sounding too confident for the shit-eating fear in his eyes. The coach made to protest, but Nathaniel simply stepped forward to open the door for him and refused to close it until he had stepped out. As Nathaniel closed the door, he moved back to the corner and counted silently to himself. Andrew’s ever observant eyes noticed his position and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You are scaring your little bird, Rocko.” He pointed out, both strikers’ attention snapping towards Nathaniel. Kevin easily made his way over, feeling better with his back towards Riko and Andrew.

“You okay?” Kevin murmured in French, Nathaniel nodded his head wishing that Kevin was Jean right now. Jean’s height could easily dwarf Nathaniel’s broad shoulders and would have made him feel safer.

“Remember the boss, yeah?” Kevin continued in French, using their code name for Ichirou. Since you could not really change a name into another language, they used to just say his name until Riko caught Nathaniel one time. He had made Nathaniel clean the court with a toothbrush and miss dinner and his rest time. With sixteen-hour days it was damaging to miss those times. Equally as embarrassing, he had to use Jean’s toothbrush until Kevin could go out and get him a new one.

After that incident they had decided on code names for their soulmates. Ichirou was the boss, Jeremy was the sunshine, and Andrew was the short since they all did not know him or anything about him other than he was five foot even and Kevin stood a foot taller than him. Nathaniel nodded his head once more, getting his breathing under control. He had not come this far for Riko to murder him because he embarrassed him in front of a smart ass like Andrew Minyard.

“Listen here Doe, this is the only deal you are going to get from collegiate schools. And it is your best chance to take your mediocre skill and make something of it. Would you rather be playing Exy and making millions in endorsements or in a run-down apartment shooting up like your junkie excuse of a mother,” Riko snarled, never one to do things half-way. Nathaniel fought back the urge to mention that Riko never knew his mother and the only motherly figure he had was Kayleigh Day who, according to Kevin, could not stand Riko. Andrew’s face did not portray any emotion as he stood up and begun to leave the room.

“That’s it? You are just going to walk away from your soulmate like that?” Nathaniel held his breath as Riko outed Kevin to Andrew. Soulmates were sacred, not that Riko would know with no mark or parents to teach him, and he had ruined it all for Kevin with one simple sentence. Kevin had grabbed onto Nathaniel’s shoulder to steady himself, despite Nathaniel being a good foot shorter than him, and refused to look at either Andrew or Riko. Nathaniel was looking at Andrew’s face, seeing a twitch in his lips, but otherwise no other sign of emotion. The goal keeper turned to face the rest of them once more and directed his next statement to Riko alone.

“My soulmate is not second best in anything and is no coward,” Andrew’s words were harsh, but they had their intended impact. Kevin could not be hurt through Andrew or vice versa.  Andrew than turned towards Kevin and Nathaniel, giving them a salute that consisted of two of his fingers tapped against his forehead and jerked outwards like a normal salute.

“Goodbye little birds,” he said, not looking back as he exited the room. Riko was fuming and stormed out of the room, Nathaniel following hot on his heels just to ensure he did not assault a high school kid. Thankfully, Andrew had gone one way and Riko the other way. Kevin followed behind him sluggish, his face a mask of indifference. If it was not for their linked fingers, Nathaniel would think that Andrew’s rejection of Kevin had not bothered the striker at all. The flight back to West Virginia had been quiet, Riko stewing in his own anger and Kevin clutching Nathaniel’s fingers, but showing no other outward emotion.

Nathaniel did not argue when Kevin led the way back to his and Jean’s room or think anything negative about him when the second the door closed the striker burst into tears, letting Andrew’s rejection finally sink in. Jean, taking a nap at the time, had woken to the sound of crying and wasted no time pulling Kevin and Nathaniel into his bed to provide comfort. Nathaniel did not need the same exact comfort at Kevin, but he had to admit that being pressed between the wall and Jean’s back was a lot more comforting than Kevin’s French words earlier.

They will survive through this, just like they had survived everything else.

* * *

 

Nathaniel was seventeen when Tetsuji called a match between Riko and Kevin to see who was the better striker. He was seventeen when Kevin threw the match so Riko could have his pride. He was seventeen when Riko cornered Kevin in the locker room and demanded that Nathaniel take the racquet and smash Kevin’s left hand.

“I can’t do that!” Nathaniel cried, wanting to shove the racquet away, but Riko already had Kevin pinned. Riko had always been a master manipulator. He manipulated Jean to hold Kevin down by threatening Nathaniel with racquet and forced the racquet in Nathaniel’s hands with a promise that if he was not the one to break his hand he would break both of Jean’s knee caps and then break Kevin’s hand. At seventeen, Nathaniel wanted nothing more than to disappear, all fight and resistance zapped from his body in that moment.

“You will or your partner will lose his kneecaps and then Kevin’s hand will be broken regardless.” Riko’s voice was drowned out by Kevin’s begging, the striker’s face was wet with a river of his tears, struggling against Jean’s hold, but the backliner was taller and stronger than him. Jean looked like he was going to be sick and Nathaniel was surprised that his hands were actually restricting Kevin with how shaky he looked.

“Do it now Nathaniel!” The auburn haired boy looked at the hand stretched out across the concrete. Andrew Minyard stood out on the back of Kevin’s wrist, the leather bracelet he usually wore thrown to the back of the locker room. Nathaniel gulped, adjusting his grip on the racquet. It was either Kevin or all of them. Besides this could be his out.

“Pardonne-moi, mon frère.” Nathaniel begged, tears beginning to fill his blue eyes as he pulled the racquet back and used all his force as he brought it down.

Kevin’s screams echoed against the black walls of the locker room, piercing and sounding like they belonged in a horror movie.

“Again!” Riko shouted, Kevin’s wails turning into more begging as he struggled in Jean’s hold. The French man was trying his best not to look, but he some blood had landed on his cheek from when Nathaniel had pulled the racquet back and followed Riko’s command once more. Kevin let out a high pitched wail and curled in on himself when Riko finally allowed Jean to let him go. Jean made a bee-line for Nathaniel, cradling the younger backliner to his chest as he watched Riko leave the locker room.

“I’m sorry,” Nathaniel whispered repeatedly, trembling in Jean’s hold. The French man tried to shush him, but as Kevin’s wails went on so did Nathaniel’s tears and whimpers. Jean maneuvered Nathaniel to the floor, needing to comfort both of his brothers. Nathaniel let out a cry of relief when Kevin did not flinch from his touch, his eyes hazy but looking directly at Nathaniel.

“It-it’s okay Nate,” Kevin stuttered through his tears, letting the younger boy cry against his shoulder, both of them laying in Kevin’s blood without care. None of them were sure how long they had been sitting on the ground, but when Nathaniel found the strength to get up, he knew what he needed to do.

“Come on Kev, you have to leave,” He said urgently, enlisting Jean to help him get the damaged striker to his feet and help lead him through the halls. There would be no time to gather any of Kevin’s possessions, but it was fine. He had his own bank account with endorsement and with Kayleigh’s life insurance. He could buy himself new things.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Kevin whimpered, feeling woozy from the blood loss. Jean shouldered his weight as Nathaniel checked around corners for any Moriyama men.

“Go to Wymack, he will take you in. I think the short is there as well,” Jean suggested, thankful that the Raven colors involved black since it was easier to hide in the shadows when they did make it outside.

“Come with me,” Kevin begged, looking between Jean and Nathaniel. They were his brothers and Riko would only grow more insufferable without Kevin there. Nathaniel smiled at Kevin, a smile that was fond and sad simultaneously.

“We can’t come, brother. They won’t let all three of us go. You are hurt, you are worthless to them,” He said bluntly, knowing Kevin would not believe that he was worthless overall. Just worthless to the Ravens. Hopefully Kevin could find a coaching job with the Foxes and live happily with his soulmate and father. Kevin nodded his head mournfully, cradling his hand to his chest.

“Be safe. Stay together.” Kevin begged of them, the bus that would start Kevin on his journey to South Carolina approaching in the distance. Nathaniel nodded his head, leaning forward to rest his head against Kevin’s – only after his bowed his head of course. He whispered his apologies once more, but Kevin quieted him. Jean and Kevin’s farewell was much the same, only it was Jean leaning down for that one.

“Go live your happy ending for us, Kev.” Jean told the striker right before he boarded the bus out of their lives. Nathaniel could only help but think of how lucky it was that Kevin had his wallet on him. They watched the bus disappear into the distance, standing for a good fifteen minutes before they made a hasty return to the Nest before anyone could notice their absence.

Jean asked no questions as Nathaniel climbed into his bed, simply held the younger backliner. Nathaniel was hit for the first time since his mother took him and ran with a feeling of hopelessness. He felt lost and was sure there was no hope for a person like him. At seventeen, Nathaniel cried for the soulmate that he would never know and the unfairness of the world that Kevin had to give up his Exy dreams to be with his soulmate.

He could not survive much more of this life.

* * *

 

The day after Nathaniel turned eighteen Kevin Day was announced as the new assistant coach for the Palmetto Foxes. His hand was still bandaged, but his soulmate was on display and he no longer tried to hide it. Nathaniel was proud of his brother beyond belief, but that same day he was drugged for the first time by Riko for some ‘fun’.

Nathaniel remembered nothing of the fun that Riko had, but from the red rims around Jean’s dark eyes and how tender he acted towards him, Riko had stolen the same thing he stole from Jean two years before. Nathaniel cried – seems like he is doing that a lot recently – when Jean told him bluntly that Riko had raped Nathaniel and insisted that the backliner enjoyed every second of it. Nathaniel cried for not only his lost innocence, but for the soulmate that surely wanted nothing to do with him. Ichirou had to know where he was, why had he not come in save him? The only viable reason had to be that Ichirou knew he was soiled and did not want anything to do with him.

On Kevin’s twentieth birthday, his first birthday outside of the nest in a decade, Nathaniel was ‘gifted’ a tattoo of a raven that spread across his upper chest, feathers almost covering the mark in the dip of his collarbone. Nathaniel had been drugged at the time – Riko’s new favorite past time – but considered himself lucky that the artist would not cover soulmate marks. On the shadiest of places would do that and only for an unmeasurable amount of money. Nathaniel liked to think that Riko was still scared of Ichirou and would never try to hide the mark that made him main branch property.

When David Wymack announced that Kevin would be joining the Fox lineup in the Fall – the same day that Nathaniel was announced on the Raven lineup for the fall – Jean got a racquet across the face so hard it knocked him to unconscious and Nathaniel was forced to listen to how Riko was going to break every bone in Jean’s body because Nathaniel had not done a good enough job with breaking Kevin’s hand.

“I’m sorry!” Nathaniel cried, his eyes widened when Riko pulled out a knife from his locker, cutting open the front of Nathaniel’s jersey – his first official Ravens jersey. He had long since lost his pride and the spunk that made him intolerable in the first place. It was easier to let Riko do whatever he wanted and just get it over with. Nathaniel could hear doors open in the back of his head, but it felt so far away that he was not sure if he was imagining it or not. Hell, for all he knows Riko could have swiped him across the face with the racquet as well and he was lying face down in his own blood.

“You are worthless, Nathaniel. Nothing, but my brother’s whore and even he does not want you,” Riko snarled, pressing the tip of the knife into the flesh near his soul mark, causing a noise of panic to escape Nathaniel’s throat. It had been almost ten years since he had felt the sting of a knife and it brought back too many memories that he did not want to relive.

“Put the knife down.” Nathaniel’s head snapped towards the unfamiliar voice, knowing that he could never imagine a fake voice. The first thing he noticed was the cherry blossom tree tattooed on the man’s exposed neck. The second thing he noticed was the tattoo that curled around his jaw and towards his ear. Nathaniel Wesninski. The boy in question snapped his eyes to the man’s, shock and way too much hope in his own ocean blue eyes.

“Ichirou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell when my patience started to wane with chapter? because i can! also i cackled when kevin sees wymack and their argument because my fancast (found on the pinterest board linked on at the top/first chapter) for wymack is actually dwayne johnson and it is just hilarious to me!
> 
> please let me know how you guys like this one below! i love reading your comments and i try to respond to every single one of them!


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at last, they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this, i don't like to beta my stories so take my error filled writing for what it is! i hope you enjoy!

“Ichirou.”

The man in question had no idea which was Nathaniel’s voice since Riko’s voice was louder than the soft spoken boy. Ichirou would believe that he had not said a single world if it had not been for the movement of his lips. The young lord did not crumble at the sight of his soulmate however, remaining strong until he could ensure his safety.

“Drop the knife or I will shoot you,” Ichirou snarled once more, jerking his head for Katsuki to move forward when his brother followed his instruction. Katsuki was not gentle as he jerked Riko away from Nathaniel, his arm wrapping around his neck to restrain him and the gun pressed to his temple. Only once Riko was sufficiently restrained did Ichirou holster his gun and move towards the still kneeling man. Nathaniel was eighteen, but he looked so much younger in that moment. Too much hope in his eyes as Ichirou moved towards him and fear when the older man pulled off his own suit jacket and held it out to him. The jacket had concealed his guns, but it was not important at that moment.

“Here,” he murmured, bending slightly so he could wrap the jacket around his shoulders to hide away flesh that should have only been for his eyes in the first place. Ichirou grabbed Nathaniel’s elbows, heart jerking when the boy flinched from him, and pulled him to his feet.

“You will never kneel to another person again. Not even me,” he murmured, the only one that could use the words against him being Katsuki since he did not plan for his ‘darling’ brother to live to manipulate him after he got his answers. Riko was a nuisance to the main branch and barely brought in money after Kevin Day’s injury. He was a threat to Ichirou’s reign and he would not have him running wild. Especially once he found out why his soulmate was trembling at his feet. Nathaniel looked at him in surprised, obviously not expecting the words to come from the young lord.

Ichirou took a moment to observe his soulmate, his eyes returning often to those cherry blossom lips and the oceans he called his eyes. Nathaniel was an attractive young man, broad shoulders and muscle built up from years of Exy and training. His hair was freshly shaven for his television appearance, a fade haircut much like his own cut. The hair at the sides of his head were longer than Ichirou’s, but it still looks amazing on him. His eyes were very blue up close, even with how irritated they were from crying. He had thin lips that seemed like they were always in a downturned position. Ichirou was shocked by the need to see his smile that overwhelmed him. Ichirou had never felt this way about someone.

The young lord startled out of his thoughts when calloused fingers traced along his jaw. He resisted the urge to flinch, not wanting to scare Nathaniel away from his own exploration. There would be plenty of time for it later, but Ichirou had a feeling that Nathaniel needed this now. Those slender fingers traced the name along his jaw, tracing all the way to his ear where the final ‘I’ ended. Ichirou breathed evenly as Nathaniel’s other hand came up to trace the cherry blossom petals on his neck.

“How touching,” Riko’s nasal drawl sounded, cutting through the quiet moment between soulmates. Ichirou watched the muscles in Nathaniel’s shoulders tighten and could feel his own jaw click with how tightly clenched it was.

“Get him out of here.” Ichirou hissed in Japanese, realizing that his brother was witnessing the sacred first moments between soulmates that the pitiful creature would never have. Nathaniel winced at his tone, attempting to pull away from Ichirou, but the elder reached up to hold Nathaniel’s hand to his cheek to make him stay. Katsuki wrestled Riko out of the locker room, leaving the two soulmates alone.

Nathaniel fingers stroked his jaw gently, surprising them both when the muscles unclenched at the touch. Ichirou turned his attention back to his soulmate, his hand coming up slowly to press against his name on Nathaniel’s shoulder. It was unreal that after twenty-five years of waiting, his soulmate was standing in front of him. A groan snapped the two out of their trances, the sound coming from the once unconscious Raven on the floor. Nathaniel begun to pull away again, Ichirou holding fast not wanting him to pull away just yet. He was not ready for the response that Nathaniel gave back.

“Please, he is my brother,” Nathaniel begged, turning to look over at Jean and then back at Ichirou. He attempted to move once more, but the elder grabbed his jaw forcing him to look back at him.

“Do not beg me,” he whispered, letting Nathaniel go, smug that his words were unexpected enough to pause the auburn haired boy for a second before he went to his friend. Nathaniel was shocked by the young lord. He knew the Moriyamas were no nonsense, but he did not expect Ichirou to be caring like this. It was strange. Once he snapped out of his trance, Nathaniel hopped over the bench and made his way to Jean. The older backliner was more or less conscious and attempting to push himself up.

“Hey, hey, hey be careful,” Nathaniel murmured, carefully helping his brother up from the ground. Jean’s face was bleeding, no surprise, his eye red from where the vessels burst on impact when the racquet hit his face. His face was incredibly swollen and Nathaniel would not be surprised if he lost vision in his left eye.

“Riko?” Jean croaked, his fingers clenching in Nathaniel’s jacket. Which he gave a double take to when he noticed it. His eyes – well eye – was unfocused as he tried to trace in intricate seams on the jacket. His face contorted further in confusion, staring at Nathaniel for answers.

“The boss,” he told Jean in French, the older backliner’s confused face morphing to surprise and then hopeful.

“The boss?” Jean asked, his English slurred and Nathaniel sighed, nodding his head. His cheeks tinged red and he refused to look at Ichirou. Jean’s eye flicked up to look at the man behind Nathaniel and smirked at Nathaniel’s blushing cheeks.

“He is rather handsome, little brother.” Jean teased in sloppy French, his depth perception off, but still reaching forward to pinch Nathaniel’s cheeks.

“Shush! He can hear you,” Nathaniel hissed in French, smacking Jean’s hand away.

“He can’t understand me, Nate!” Jean hissed back in French, squishing Nathaniel’s cheek once more. The racquet must have knocked his remaining brain cells out. Or perhaps knocked his emotions make into the ‘On’ position.

“Actually, he can,” Ichirou cut in, smirking when both of the backliners turned and looked at him in surprise when he spoke in their language. Nathaniel’s cheeks got hotter and he pushed Jean’s hand away. He carefully helped the older backliner to his feet, ducking under his arm to support some of his weight. He tilted his head to the side indicating for Ichirou to follow them without having Jean embarrass him further.

The trio made their way down the corridors towards their room, Ichirou burying the jealousy in his chest by how close his soulmate was to the French backliner. Not just in proximity, but in familiarity as well. He wanted to be the one to hold his soulmate and whisper gossip together in French (a surprising revelation, but one that only made Nathaniel more valuable to the family) with their heads pressed against one another’s. He wanted to stare at his scarred skin and be the one to show him that he was beautiful because he had survived it all. He had fought for his life and worked so hard to make it Ichirou’s side.

The arrival of Katsuki stopped those longing thoughts before they got too selfish, Ichirou focusing on his guard and the progressively staggering injured backliner.

“Katsuki,” he said softly, gaining the attention of not only the guard, but the two teenagers ahead of them.

“Heir,” Katsuki replied to indicating he was listening for his next command. The guard was always calculating the closeness of the teenagers, ensuring that Nathaniel was safe under the giant’s weight and ready to step in if he needed him.

“Take Mr. Moreau and get him to our nearest medic. I fear he may lose his sight if not treated soon,” Ichirou’s voice was as deep as ever, even when the two ahead of them turned to look at him. Nathaniel looked conflicted, his hand gripping Jean’s hip fiercely for a second. The grip eased when Jean hissed in pain. Katsuki looked unsurely between the two, caught between his need to stay with Ichirou and help Nathaniel.

“How will you get back, Heir?” Katsuki decided to go with the most practical obstacle, his own moral struggles unimportant. Ichirou furrowed his eyebrows at the question. He had not thought that far.

“I have a car.” Nathaniel spoke up, one of the pink lips between his teeth as he stared at Katsuki in apprehension. He did not know the man at all and he was going to entrust him with Jean? It was better than having Jean go blind and later blame him for why he could no longer play Exy. Nathaniel barely thought about the fact that if Jean went with Katsuki, he would be alone with Ichirou for the first time ever. Ichirou nodded his head at Nathaniel’s offer, sharp eyes turning to Jean.

“Do you have a car?” He asked Jean, very aware that his uncle and brother were within his own car waiting for their punishment. Jean bobbed his head minutely, his vision starting to blur. Ichirou hummed in acceptance, turning to Katsuki.

“Take Mr. Moreau’s car and tell Stuart to head back to New York with the other two. No other order than to keep them alive,” Ichirou ordered, the second half coming out angrier than he meant. Stuart could have all the fun he wanted with the two Moriyamas that had gone against their family with their treacherous activities. Katsuki nodded his head at the command, moving forward to take Jean’s weight off Nathaniel. The auburn hair boy ran to a room a few doors down and came back with a wallet and a key ring with two keys on it. He handed them to Katsuki.

“Take care of him” Nathaniel said sternly to the guard, the elder staring at the fiery red head in amusement. As if he would do anything, but his best work.

“Of course, Consort.” Katsuki bowed his head like he did for Ichirou and Kengo, the backliner giving him a surprised look before quickly shaking it off and turning to his friend.

“Be safe,” he whispered, not even trying for French with how dizzy Jean looked. The older Raven simply grinned at him before allowing the guard to lead him away from the two soulmates. Nathaniel briefly wondered if he should get in contact with Jeremy and let him know what was going on, but he remembered he had no real way to do that so pushed that thought away.

“We don’t have much,” Nathaniel told Ichirou, not looking at the lord as he made his way back to his room and fumbled around with his duffle, trying to fill it efficiently and as fast as possible. He did not think that Ichirou would appreciate the wait and would want to go home as soon as possible. Ichirou watched the younger boy fumble around with his clothing and belongings, pacing around the room to fill the two duffle bags on the bed with both his and Jean’s belongings. He did not know exactly what do to. He wanted to help his soulmate, but with no knowledge of what he liked to wear or what was important, he had no idea how to help. Though after watching Nathaniel struggle to grasp the zipper on his duffle three times – his hands shaking badly – before he had to step in.

Nathaniel startled when strong hands came to rest over his, so lost in his own thoughts and worries about Jean that he did not even hear Ichirou approaching. He watched as the strong hands zip his bag up for him before the hands came to rest on his hips, turning Nathaniel to face the young lord. Nathaniel attempted to look at his feet, but Ichirou gripped his jaw before he could think of ducking his head.

“Nathaniel,” Ichirou whispered, face contorting in confusion when the younger man winced at the name.

“Nate, please. Riko calls me that.” Nathaniel – Nate – whispered, his blue eyes looking pleadingly up at Ichirou’s own dark eyes. The lord inclined his head, huffing under his breath at another thing his brother had ruined for his soulmate. His own fucking name.

“Nate, then. You will tell me everything my brother has done, will you not?” Ichirou fought to not demand Nate. He will get the information from his brother one way or another, but he wanted to hear it from his soulmate’s mouth first. Wanted to hear the pain that his brother had caused. Nate trembled, another attempt to duck head foiled by Ichirou’s stern fingers.

“Why do you hide from me? You have nothing to fear from me, my soulmate,” Ichirou’s eyes widened – the first uncontrollable reaction in front of Nate – when the younger man let out a sob and pulled from his touch.

“I’m not worthy of you.” Nate sobbed, finally ducking head from Ichirou. He could feel Riko’s hands ghosting over him, his words against his neck (“You like this, Nathaniel.”, “I bet I’m better than my brother.”, and “He’ll is not going to want a soiled whore for a consort”), and felt like throwing up. His cries grew louder when hands gently prodded him until he was sitting on the bed and someone filled the space between his thighs.

“Nate, my love, open your eyes.” The voice was not Riko’s. It was deeper, mature and full of power. True power, not the sadist tone Riko had to his voice. Nathaniel could not help, but open his eyes. Dark brown eyes – not grey like Riko possessed –that crackled like firewood met him, staring at him with concern and rage. Yet, Nate knew the rage was not for him, it was for Riko. Those brown eyes could never be mad at him like that. Ichirou.

“No, you shouldn’t kneel,” Nate rushed out, his ears feeling like they were ringing, but he still spoke and attempted to get Ichirou off the floor. The elder man chuckled softly and settled Nate’s trembling hands on his throat, one hand against his mark where it curled back to his ear and the other on the cherry blossom tree tattoo. Nate instantly – almost like a child, Ichirou thought sadly – focused on tracing the permeant marks on him.

“I told you that you will not kneel to me, but made no such claim for myself, as you are worth everything to me, even my pride. I will only kneel to you, Nate.” Ichirou said softly, looking up at the wet blue eyes. His eyelashes were clump together from the tears, but Ichirou thought he was beautiful beyond belief.

“The only rule I will set between us is that you cannot decide your worth to me. Compared to the deeds I have committed; my brother’s attempts will seem trivial. I will right whatever transgressions he has put you through, but the knowledge of it will not change how I feel about you, will not change the longing for you at my side that has not disappeared in over two decades.” Ichirou voiced, reaching his own hands forward to hold Nate’s cheeks and stroke away the small tears that still feel from his eyes.

Nathaniel on the other hand was angry. How could Ichirou say all these things, promise him the world, when he did not know how soiled he was? Did not know that his brother had taken the one thing from him that he could offer Ichirou. That Jean – the very person he had sent with his personal guard – had stolen his first kiss. If only he knew how impure his soulmate was.

“He raped me, multiple times.” Nate bit out, feeling dirty and wanting to crawl in a hole. Especially when Ichirou’s face went blank and the hands on his cheeks tense. Nathaniel knew it. He was not stupid. Men did not want soiled goods. Even more so men like Ichirou who had an empire to run and needed a partner at his side that could be respected. Nathaniel wanted to pull away and run, wanted to just go back to Jean and go on living his life as if he never met Ichirou. That disappointment was better than being rejected by his soulmate. Even though he knew he would never forget the feeling of his soft skin under his hands or those strong fingers against his face.

“Tell me no,” Ichirou choked out, surprising Nate by pulling his face closer to his, their foreheads pressed together. The younger man stared at him in astonishment. What was he doing? Was he not repulsed by Nate? Why did he pull him closer?

“Never,” Nate responded back, knowing he had nothing to fear from his soulmate. Something in his body told him that Ichirou would never hurt him. That part of him only grew strong when instead of pushing him away, Ichirou pulled him in for a soft kiss. Chaste was a good way to explain it, lips pressed against lips, no movement or tongue. The kiss with Jean had been this chaste and Nate wondered how it would feel to have more. Something about Ichirou made him want more.

Ichirou made to pull back from the kiss, a noise of surprise echoing in his throat when Nate chased after his lips. The heir was not a virgin – it being one of his duties to please his partner when they got married, so the art of sex and its components were taught to him in great detail when he was nineteen – but those were lessons. This was a real human seeking his touch and Ichirou soared. He pressed back into the kiss, letting his lips move instinctively against Nate’s. His hands remained on Nate’s face, but the same could not be said for Nate’s hands. They traveled over his shoulders and neck, even moving up to explore his slicked back hair. Ichirou chuckled when they messed up his hair with their exploration.

Before long an addition of tongue entered the kiss and Ichirou found himself with a lapful of his soulmate. Still balanced on his own knees, he held Nate securely on his thighs, the younger’s knees bracketing his hips. Ichirou held Nate with one arm around his waist, while the other hand explored the pale skin under the suit jacket. Nate made little noises into his mouth, fueling Ichirou on. Those noises had nothing on the full-blown moan that escaped Nate when Ichirou dug his nails blindly into where he knew Nate’s mark was. Ichirou had thought for a second that it was pained moan, but the auburn haired man rocked his hips with the touch and Ichirou could feel just how turned on the touch had made Nate. They really should stop before they get ahead of themselves.

Ichirou pulled away from the kiss, freezing when Nate whined and begun to kiss at his neck in need. The heir would discover later that this is the first time that Nate had been touched in a positive, consensual way and should have continued making his soulmate feel good, but as he is not a seer, he carefully pulled Nate back to look at him. Those cherry blossom lips when kissed red and swollen – and pouty since Ichirou pulled him back – and the blue eyes were darker than they had been before. God, this beauty would be the end of him.

“There will be plenty of time for that, my love.” Ichirou said, brushing his thumb over the pouting bottom lip before pressing a sweet kiss to his swollen lips. He did not let Nate get any further than that, settling him on the ground and getting up before aiding him in standing. Ichirou caught Nate’s jaw once more, feeling it would be a common occurrence between the two of them.

“Do not doubt my intentions again. I would be foolish to cast away such a treasure because of my brother’s sick ‘fun’. You are still my soulmate and will stand at my side as my consort, no matter what you have survived.” Ichirou brought Nate’s face closer for another lingering kiss before he continued on with his little speech.

“That is what your time here was, beauty. It was your survival and everything you have suffered and lived through show how much you want to live. Illustrate your strength and courage. Your devotion.” Ichirou finished, smiling softly when arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, his own arms coming up to wrap around the broad shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to the messy curls on his head.

“I like that name.” Nate whispered into his neck, not acknowledging all that Ichirou had just said, but from the wetness against his neck, he appreciated the words of strength.

“Then that is what I’ll call you, my beauty,” Ichirou smiled once more, holding Nate for another second before releasing him and surveying the room. There was not much in it to start with, even less with two duffle bags packed.

“Do you have all you need?” Ichirou asked softly, cherishing these new beginnings and milestones with his soulmate, but he needed to return to New York and his skin was starting to get prickly from being in Castle Evermore. He was outnumbered here, even with his high ranking position and physical training. He could not protect himself and Nate for very long if someone was to stand against them here. Nate looked around the room briefly, making sure that he had everything he needed. He gasped as he remembered something, hurrying out of the room and into the one across the hall. Ichirou did not follow him, only raised his eyebrow at the envelope in his hand.

“It’s for Kevin Day.” Nate explained softly, tucking the envelope into his bag and moving to lift it up, but Ichirou grabbed the strap from him. He also had Jean’s bag on his other shoulder, his stare daring Nate to argue. The backliner just huffed, grabbing his wallet and keys – identical to Jean’s – and begun to make his way out the door when Ichirou stopped him.

“Maybe a shirt, beauty?” Ichirou teased, watching the color rise to Nate’s cheeks before he quickly dug through his closet and pulled out a shirt to wear. The young lord was surprised by the fact it was a jersey from the Palmetto Foxes and had Kevin Day’s last name on the back. Nate blushed as he tried to give the jacket back, rather reluctant to give it away. It smelt really good and was big on him in the right ways.

“Keep it for now,” Ichirou smiled, seeing the reluctance in his movements. It was not cold at all in West Virginia so he did not need it. Beside it filled his heart with warmth when he saw a small smile slip on Nate’s face as he shrugged the jacket back on. Nate led the way to the Ravens garage. Ichirou was shocked by the amount of cars found there and their expense. Had the Moriyama family been paying for these cars?

“The Master… Tetsuji, would buy cars for the players. Usually it was when they reached twenty, but with myself, Riko, Kevin, and Jean we got them at eighteen since we grew up mostly in the Nest since before college.” Nate explained, leading Ichirou to a modest all black Jeep. He pushed a button of the key fob to open the trunk for the bags.

“Riko wanted to get me something expensive, but I wanted something that was going to last and not be too flashy. Plus, I figured it was Moriyama money, and that they had already gone over their budget,” Nate continued, his eyes drifting over to the gold Lamborghini with the license plate ‘RIKO01’ on it. Ichirou could feel himself get angry that Riko and Tetsuji were wasting all this money over nothing. Money that should have been funneled back into the Moriyama family. Idiots.

“I’ll drive beauty,” Ichirou changed the topic, reaching out for the keys that Nate willingly handed over. Before long they were on the highway toward New York. They talked a little bit but as the moon rose into the sky, Nate could barely keep his eyes open. Ichirou thought it was cute watching his head sway forward only to shoot up twenty seconds later and repeat. After five minutes of watching Nate jerk himself awake, he reached over and placed a hand on his thigh. Nate’s eyes immediately snapped open and looked over at him. Ichirou noted that Nate did not flinch or push him away.

“Get some sleep, Nate. It will be a long drive ahead of us.” Ichirou said gently, rubbing the firm muscle under his hand until he felt the younger man relax. They still had six hours ahead of them and Ichirou did not want to see Nate falling asleep in front of others. He would not let his soulmate be a weakness like his father feared.

 

* * *

 

Nathaniel let out a disapproving noise when his body jostled around, curling closer into the warmth that was around him. He could feel a laugh vibrate through the warmth and he cracked an eye open to look at who was holding him. Ichirou. Without realizing it, he let out a whine and tried to roll out of his arms, but the older man held tight.

“Shhh, we are almost there,” Ichirou whispered mostly for Nate’s sake but also because it was currently four in the morning and he did not want to wake up the people sleeping in the house. Usually it was just his father and a couple guests, but people were always stopping over. He nodded to Osamu who was stood proudly outside his father’s door despite the hour, the guard watching the heir in amusement as he carried Nate. Osamu had never seen Ichirou care after someone like this and it was definitely a welcomed sight. Osamu loved and respected Kengo, but Ichirou would bring on great changes.

“Home sweet home,” Ichirou cooed to the drowsy Nate, setting him down on the bed. His heart fluttered when he automatically leaned back into his touch and tucked his head into his stomach. Ichirou brushed his hair out of his face before taking a cautious step back, not wanting Nate to fall. Once, he was sure that his soulmate was not going to kill himself, he moved around the room getting ready for bed. His father would require him in his office at nine am, so that gave him a little under five hours to rest. He unbuckled his pants with ease, letting the expensive fabric pool on the floor. He paused in his stripping, casting a gaze at his soulmate. Who, he would like to note, fell asleep sitting up straight.

“Beauty,” he called, making way over to him and rub his cheek to get him to open his eyes. Nate whined low in his throat – a sound that would come to mean many things in Ichirou’s life – refusing to open his eyes.

“I know love, but I have two quick questions. First, may I strip you and secondly, pajama pants or just boxers?” He asked, huffing when Nate attempt to bat him away. It took five minutes and a lot of repeating the questions before Nate nodded his head in consent and mumbled that he wanted to wear one of Ichirou’s shirts. The heir obliged, getting Nate down to his black boxers and slipping on of his casual shirts over his head. The backliner smiled, bringing the collar up to his nose to inhale Ichirou’s scent, which the elder shook his head at.

“Come here, my beauty,” Ichirou murmured, climbing into bed and tugging Nate until he was curled into his side, those wild curls resting on his chest. Ichirou had never slept in the same bed as another person before, but his sleep deprivation – or maybe finally having his soulmate share his bed – had him knocked out in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 

“Enter.” Nathaniel gulped as the voice on the other side of the door, one he now connected with Kengo Moriyama, the leader of the Moriyama crime syndicate and his further father-in-law. He twisted his fingers into the lapels of the suit that he had been smart enough to pack with his belongings last night. Jean was still in West Virginia, one of the Moriyama contacts that was the closest that could help. Katsuki was still with him, taking Nate’s warning to heart. Besides Jean was a good person to try his amateur French with.

“It will be fine, beauty. I will be with you the whole time,” Ichirou, dressed in another expensive designer suit, tried to assure Nate, but the younger man had been on edge since Osamu knocked on their door this morning to wake them up. Ichirou had been rather content waking up with the extra warmth in his arms, pleased that Nate had woken up safe and secure. He wanted to go back to his sheets and feel Nate’s scarred skin against his own once more. Though he was still tired, the sight of Nate in the Armani suit was enough to wake him up. Or at least one part of him.

“Easy for you to say, he is your father,” Nate bit out, ignoring the elder’s fond eye roll as he opened the door. Kengo was a seated behind the desk towards the back of the office, thin glasses perched on his nose as he looked over some documents before him. He looked very much like Riko, Nate could even see the shadow of freckles on Kengo’s sickly skin. Ichirou had already warned him not to mention anything about the Lord’s health. His father was not taking it well, having to leave his son to the business so soon, but life was life.

“Lord Moriyama,” Nathaniel greeted, bowing his head like he had seen Katsuki do. Ichirou inclined his head down as well, not as low as Nate’s bow. Kengo finally looked up from his work, first scanning over his son to ensure there were no injuries – only finding bags under his eyes and a glow that he could recognize as finding one’s soulmate – before shifting to Nate. The backliner had yet to look up from his bow, unsure what to do. His own father never liked Nathaniel looking at him and yet it had been years since he had to deal with someone like his father.

“Nathaniel Wesninski, son of Nathan Wesninski and Mary Hartford.” Kengo started, the words sounding more like a statement than a question, yet Nathaniel nodded his head regardless. Ichirou resisted the urge to insist on Nate instead of Nathaniel, but his father would call others what he wanted. He stood off to the side, between his father’s desk and Nathaniel himself, watching the both closely.

“Number three? Handiwork of my second son?” Kengo hummed, getting up from his desk and moving around to come stand in front of Nathaniel. His cane, once a display of his high status, was an actual crutch now as he made his slow trek over to the youngest man in the room.

“Yes, Lord Moriyama.” Nathaniel’s voice was steady, eyes still downcast. Kengo cleared his throat to get Nathaniel to look up, startled inwardly by how alike he looked to The Butcher. Kengo observed the red head for a couple minutes, the air tense as no words were exchanged.

“What are your thoughts on children, Nathaniel?” Kengo broke the silence, of course, ignoring his son’s sharp hiss and focusing on Nathaniel’s face. The backliner looked confused for a second, but understanding covered it. He glanced at Ichirou before a stubborn determination contorted his face – having already raised his son, Kengo had seen that look often. What followed would be some outrageous, he was sure of it.

“I want them and wish I could bear them for Ichirou, but I cannot. I would consent to a surrogate for a blood son to be born to take over, but I would also like to adopt less fortunate children.” Nathaniel said confidently. He pointedly did not look at Ichirou; whose own protests were silence by his father’s hand. Kengo was simply staring at the determined man before him, waiting for him to continue. Nathaniel swallowed thickly, understanding that Lord Moriyama was allowing him to talk and explain himself.

“I grew up an only child with no one to care for me. My closest friends were smuggled stuffed animals and a thought of a soulmate that I may never meet. I also grew up under the tutelage of your second son,” Ichirou tried to cut in again, but Nathaniel cut him off himself, “I want children, plural, with Ichirou and all the children will grow up at my side. I will not raise another Riko.” Nathaniel finished defiantly, his chest heaving with how passionate he was about his words. Kengo still stared back at him, thinking over his words.

“Riko has grown into a fine young man. Number one Striker in all of Exy and already guaranteed a position of the U.S. Team when he graduates. With your affinity for the sport, I would think that would be the perfect son to grow into.” Kengo stated, his voice not betraying any of his thoughts as he stared through Nathaniel’s soul. Nathaniel stared back, trying to think of a way to respond. It was the only way he would understand.

Nathaniel pulled his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it with ease. Kengo looked flushed at the motion, his eyes immediately looking away as Ichirou paced forward to attempt to stop Nate. The red head slapped Ichirou’s hands away as he shouldered off his jacket and shirt, letting his upper body be on displayed. In proper lighting, even Ichirou paused to stare.

Multiple scars layered over one another down the entirety of Nate’s chest and stomach. The tattooed Raven looked sinister against Nate’s pale skin and Ichirou would much rather replace it with a cherry blossom tree, like his own chest. Kengo – used to carnage, blood, and torture – seemed appalled by the scarring on the young man’s chest. Nathaniel was only eighteen and had more scars than Kengo ever had.

“Riko did all of these?” Kengo questioned, looking up to meet Nathaniel’s eyes.

“Most. The ones on my chest and stomach are his, especially around my mark. I have more on my legs from Tetsuji’s ‘coaching’. The iron and my arms are from my father and his mistress.” Nathaniel explained, looking to his right when Ichirou approached, his fingers tracing the scars around and over his name on Nathaniel’s collarbone. The ink, if it was a regular tattoo, would have been shredded, but since it was a soulmate mark, it was as if Nate got it tattooed over the marks. Kengo still stared dumbfounded at all the scars, knowing his beloved Harue would have fainted at the sight. Then she would have babied the boy in a way that he apparently never experienced.

“This is why I want to adopt, there are more kids out there like me and I do not like it. Same with my own children – should the surrogate have twins or a girl then a boy – I will raise them. They will not grow up anywhere but my home.” Nathaniel said, his voice ending with a sense of finality that Ichirou had only ever heard in his father’s voice. If he remembered far enough back, Ichirou would have connected the voice with his mother’s own. Which is was Kengo was currently experiencing.

Harue had been right, insisting that Ichirou follow his mark and marry him. This boy wanted to unite the entire family that had not been united in thousands of years. A feat that his dear Harue wanted to embark on, but Riko had stopped her before she could pursue it further.

“I will grant your demand. But the Moriyama heir must be Ichirou’s blood, however you two decide is up to you. Ichirou give it to him.” Kengo said, Nathaniel furrowing his eyebrows at the last part. Give him what? Ichirou only smiled at him – conveying it was a positive thing – before heading around his father’s desk and digging through the bottom drawer. While Nathaniel waited, he pulled on his shirt once more, feeling awkward under Kengo’s keen eye.

While Nathaniel believed Kengo was judging him, the lord was actually making comparisons between him and his late wife. Nathaniel would make a good pair for his son. Ichirou needed someone as fiery as him at his side and sure enough his soulmate had red hair and blazing blue eyes.

“Ah ha!” Ichirou cheered as he found what he was looking for, quickly making his way back to Nathaniel. The red head stared at him curiously, his eyes widening when a velvet box was placed in his hands.

“You know you are supposed to get on one knee right?” Nathaniel teased, chuckling when Ichirou begun to fuss, obviously not knowing the tradition. Ichirou had figured that with their lifestyle it was a given that a ring was coming. Hell, their people already called him consort!

“It is fine, Ichirou!” Nathaniel laughing, catching the older man before he could kneel all the way. Kengo watched in veiled amusement at his son’s antics. Yes, Nathaniel would be perfect for his too serious son. Nathaniel slipped the ring on his finger and could not stop himself from pushing up on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Ichirou, briefly forgetting about his father’s presence, indulge the kiss, wrapping his arms around his fiancée.

And Kengo, while both were distracted, allowed a soft smile grace his age face before tilting his head up to the ceiling. _You were right, Harue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a one-shot, and then 3 chapters equally 15k, but i have never been good at controlling how much i write! so this will be at least five-six chapters, but i have a quick question for you guys! would you rather it sped up version whether it is 5/6 chapter maximum or slowed down where it is more than 5/6 chapters? i do not really want it to seem rushed, but i also did not really want it to be a series but here we are so, i figured i would ask you guys!
> 
> thank you all for your amazing feedback! let me know how you like this below!


	4. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the return of jean and revenge

It was another week before Jean was returned to Nathaniel. The older backliner had been recovering in West Virginia before he was well enough to make it to the New York manor. It that time Nathaniel had grown accustomed to maneuver the manor’s winding hallways and avoiding Moriyama guards and informants. Most still did not know who Nathaniel was to the Moriyama family and Kengo wanted to keep it that way for the time being. They could not afford anymore soft spots in their empire right now. Nathaniel had been offended at first that Kengo considered him a weakness, but Ichirou had been quick to sooth his edges.

“My father is not in the best of shapes, beauty.” Ichirou had whispered against Nate’s shoulder as they laid in bed together. Ichirou had been there when his father’s scathing words had cut through Nate’s calm mask. He never agreed with his father’s way of wording things especially not when they were aimed at his soulmate. As the heir however, he could not have said anything at the time, but he could surely soothe his fiancée in the privacy of their own bedroom.

“He knows it is something others can take advantage of and he does not want you to be at risk. You are important to all of us,” Ichirou murmured, tucking his chin over Nate’s shoulder, his own body pressed against the younger man’s in a way that others might think sexual, but it was purely for comfort. Ichirou thought it a bit strange that Nate could be this close to him so soon, after everything his brother had put him through, but some said that soulmates had an intuitive relationship with one another. It was normal for Nate to feel safe around Ichirou and seek him out to feel safe.

“I don’t want to be your weakness.” Nate whispered, surprising the young lord when he turned over in bed and settled himself on Ichirou’s hips. It was a submissive position for the heir, but like Nate, he knew that his soulmate would never hurt him or take advantage of the position. Nate smiled when those strong hands settled on his hips, thumbs rubbing the skin there. Ichirou had opted for just boxers that night while Nate decided on a pair of boxers and one of the elder’s shirts. The dark haired male had servants go out and get Nate a whole wardrobe of clothes, expensive and cheap alike, to fill the other side of Ichirou’s closet with, yet Nate preferred to wear Ichirou’s clothing.

“You are not, beauty.” Ichirou said sternly, hands squeezing Nate’s hips, pulling him closer. The younger man smiled at his tone, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. Ichirou let his hands slip off his hips to lay on the plump flesh of Nate’s backside. The backliner moaned quietly, moving his head to rest on Ichirou’s bare, tattooed shoulder. Ichirou was covered in tattoos, his right arm overrun with cherry blossom trees and petals, and the left side home to a green dragon that curled up the entirety of his left arm, its head laid on his left peck and the tail curled around the Moriyama coat of arms on his forearm. He also had Japanese characters covering his arms where the petals and scales did not cover. The one that Nate like best was the name ‘Harue’ – which he had found out the other day was his mother’s name – that was nestled between the falling cherry blossom petals on his chest.

“I’ll get your name here,” Ichirou murmured, his own arousal forgotten as he laid with his soulmate on top of him. Nate tilted his head down to see those long fingers tracing over the skin under the dragon’s throat. Right over his heart. Nate blushed, letting his fingers slide up to meet Ichirou’s.

“You already had my name on you,” he teased, leaning up so he could reach over and kiss said mark. Ichirou pressed his own lips to Nate’s cheek when he was kissing his jaw. Nate laid back down, his head pillowed on the colorful petals.

“Not beauty, that is your true name.” Ichirou hummed, hands coming around to rest on Nate’s lower back to hold him close. Nate shook his head fondly, leaning over to press a kiss to the bare skin.

“Get our daughter’s name.” Nate ordered, shuffling around so he was straddling Ichirou’s chest, elbows on either side of his head. Ichirou smirked at his fiancée, hands moving once more to hold his thighs.

“Our daughter? You are so sure?” Ichirou teased, pulling Nate’s thighs further apart so his weight fell into his chest. The younger nodded as he moaned, nipping Ichirou’s neck playfully.

“Yeah, she will be a real daddy’s girl.” Nate said innocently as if the whole conversation was about which peanut butter to buy from the store and not about their future children. As if uttering the name ‘daddy’ in Ichirou’s presence did not get the elder harder than he had ever been in his life. Ichirou rolled them over, laying between Nate’s spread thighs and rocking his hips up into the backliner, gaining a grunt in pleasure.

“You are something else, beauty.” Ichirou groaned, letting himself get lost in his soulmate and his embrace. It did not get much further than some rutting and making out before they both grew too tired to move, let alone attempt to get off. Ichirou held Nate to his chest, strong hands holding him protectively. Nate fell asleep smiling into the strong chest, more rested in the last week and a half than his entire life. Though neither of them expected to be woken up at six in the morning to an intruder in their room.

“Still an ugly sleeper I see Nate.” The red head flinched awake at the familiar voice near his ear, his head colliding with Ichirou’s chin, effectively waking him up as well. Ichirou pulled out the gun he had under his pillow, pulling Nate further into his chest as he sleepily aimed at the intruder in his room.

“Peace, heir.” Katsuki’s voice filled the room next, Ichirou growled low in his throat as he looked over his shoulder at his guard. He turned back to the intruder that he had at gun point, clicking the safety back on when he realized it was just Jean Moreau, a bandage over his left eye and staring at the two of them with a wide grin on his face. Perhaps he did have brain damage? Sneaking into a Moriyama’s room with his soulmate and then smiling at the prospect of being shot? Brain damage indeed.

“I will kill your friend,” Ichirou hissed in Japanese to Nate, pulling the covers up to cover his soulmate. Nate had a shirt on still, but he did not have pants and there were two others in the room. He felt the anger in his heart lighten when Nate pulled the covers over his bare chest in turn, staring pointedly at him before he turned to face Jean.

“Not if said friend speaks Japanese as well,” Jean replied back, his own Japanese flowing as easily as his French. Ichirou stared at the backliner for a solid ten seconds before huffing and sliding out of bed, not caring about being almost naked as he grabbed a robe for himself and then for Nate. He stared warningly at Jean as Nate pushed the covers away to pull the robe on. Jean met his gaze head on, not at all bothered by Ichirou in only his boxers or his obvious possessiveness over Nate. Soulmates were like that, Jean’s mind supplied, remembering how the jealousy ebbed away at him whenever he saw Jeremy with others, even his teammates, when he could not be with him too. He could not fault Ichirou for his behavior around Nate and his cute bum.

“You really lucked out brother,” Jean observed, letting out a laugh when Nate hit him in the face with a pillow. The shorter backliner had to stand up on the bed to read Jean’s face and proceeded to walk across the sheets to Ichirou, beaming when the heir wrapped his arms around his knees and lifted him off the bed and settled him down on the floor. Jean watched in amusement, thankful that Nate finally found someone to look at him as if he hung the stars like Ichirou did, even if neither noticed.

“I will remove your tongue, Moreau.” Ichirou cut in, wrapping his arm around his fiancée and pulling him to his side possessively. He stared at Nate in betrayal when the red head tapped his stomach in warning, shaking his head at him.

“Already whipped,” Jean stage-whispered to Katsuki, the guard and backliner having grown close in their journey together, the other shaking his head in amusement. Nate turned his stare to Jean and glared at him.

“I will be the one removing your tongue. As you are my brother, it is my responsibility.” Nate threatened, Jean holding his hands up in surrender – a fond smile still on his face. It was nice to see Nate come into himself, standing proudly at his soulmate’s side.

“Katsuki, take Moreau to the sitting room and we will talk there properly and completely dressed,” Ichirou instructed, Jean easily following the guard out of the room, allowing the soulmates to get dressed.

“He will grow on you,” Nate teased, laughing loudly when Ichirou pushed his head towards the bathroom with a huff. Ichirou closed the bathroom door behind them, instantly pulling the rope on Nate’s robe loose. He was going to silence Nate’s smart mouth.

 

* * *

 

Jean whistled when the two showed up into the sitting room, dressing immaculately. Ichirou was wearing one of his all black suit, Gucci if Jean guessed correctly. Nate was wearing something other than black for once. He had on a simple black Versace polo shirt and it was paired with royal blue _plaid_ pants. He had some black boots on his feet that put him up to Ichirou’s eye level. Nate looked so sophisticated in the bright pants and regal standing next to Ichirou. Jean’s eyes widened when he saw an unexpected addition on Nate’s hand.

“What is that?” Jean demanded, shooting up from his seat and making a bee-line for Nate. Ichirou eyed him warily, but allowed Nate to move from his side so Jean could snatch up his left hand. The ring was modest, a simple gold band that had been more expensive than Nate needed to know. Traditionally, Ichirou would have given him his mother’s ring, but Kengo claimed that it would look weird to their business if Ichirou’s husband wore a feminine ring. Ichirou personally believed that his father just did not want to be parted with his mother’s ring.

“Already?” Jean gaped, his thumb stroking over the gold in awe. He had left the Nest with a bloody eye and while he was lying about getting better, his brother had gotten engagement and slept in the same bed as his soulmate. His baby brother was growing up too fast.

“Yeah. The wedding will be soon too; Lord Moriyama wants to ensure that Ichirou has everything before he steps down.” Nate explained, unsure of how much he could actually share with his brother. He could not say that Kengo was actually dying and that he wanted to be at his son’s wedding and even meet his grandchild before his illness claimed him. Ichirou nodded his head when Nate looked at him for guidance, moving around the loveseat and sitting down, leaving enough space for Nate to sit with him.

“Can I be your best man? If that is allowed?” Jean asked, Ichirou nodding at his glance as well. The wedding may be a formality, but they were willing to respect Nate’s customs and wishes. Nate grin matched Jean’s and they made their way around to the seats, Nate taking the space next to Ichirou and Jean sitting on the couch. Katsuki was standing by the door, amused by their antics but staying vigilant.

“I need to speak to you both about Tetsuji and Riko and what occurred in the Nest.” Ichirou begun, arm coming around Nate to squeeze his hip reassuringly. The red head curled towards Ichirou, his left hand resting on Ichirou’s thigh. Jean longed for Jeremy in that moment, to feel his own soulmate press against him, seeking to comfort him during his shitty past. Nate observed Jean carefully, thinking of a request he could ask Ichirou for later.

“What more needs to be said? They are gone,” Jean bit out, his hands clenched in his lap as he refused to meet Ichirou’s eyes. He was sure that Nate had told Ichirou what happened to at least him and the heir had killed the men who hurt his soulmate.

“Not yet, they are not.” Ichirou informed, almost getting knocked in the face by Nate’s head when it snapped up to look at him. Nate’s eyes were wide with panic. He had been here all this time and Ichirou had not killed Tetsuji or Riko yet? Ichirou held Nate’s hip tightly, his thumb stroking his side reassuringly.

“I need to know everything that I will be avenging, I need a solid report to give Lord Moriyama of why I killed his brother and his second son,” Ichirou explained, pressing a kiss to Nate’s temple and looking as apologetic as he could in front of an outsider. Nate nodded his head in understanding, sitting up a bit straighter as he begun to explain his time with the Moriyamas in full. From the age of ten when he first met Riko and Kevin, to when Tetsuji and Kevin found him with his mother and all the way up until he was thirteen when Jean appeared in the story.

Between the two of them, they tried their best to explain the intricacies and rules in the Nest. Ichirou attempted to remain passive during the whole thing, but it was clear by his set jaw and stone eyes that he was getting angrier with each explanation. Even when Nate explained the night that Jean stumbled back into their room from Riko and the team’s ‘fun’. Nate got up from the loveseat to comfort Jean at that part, very aware that he had never shared the entire night with Jean. Only that Riko had assault him and he got him into bed. Not the fear of Jeremy not wanting him or the kiss that the two of them shared.

“Be lucky you are his brother, Moreau.” Ichirou spoke for the first time when Nate mentioned the kiss and what it stood for. He was secretly glad that Nate’s first kiss had not been stolen by his brother in some warped attempt to be Ichirou to a drugged Nate.

“He is all yours, he was a shit kisser,” Jean teased, a smirk slipping onto his lips, breaking the blank face he had worn during the entire talk. Ichirou smirked back when Nate pushed Jean away from him and held his arms open to welcome Nate back. He pressed a kiss to the red hair when Nate slid back into his arms, the backliner taking the seat to Ichirou’s left.

“I beg to differ,” Ichirou murmured to Nate, pressing a kiss to the small smile that graced his lips. Jean rolled his eyes at both of them before continuing on with their story. The red head blushed when Jean explained the names for their soulmates and Ichirou could not help, but smirk now understanding why they had called him ‘the boss’. Nate chimed in at certain parts, cutting Jean off before he could tell Ichirou about Kevin’s hand. The red head gave a basic overview about Riko breaking Kevin’s hand and the events that followed until Ichirou showed up at the Nest. Jean stared at Nate in confusion, wondering why he was not sharing the complete story.

“It that everything?” Ichirou asked, letting Nate bury into his side.

“Nate didn’t tell you everything,” Jean spoke up, not caring if Nate hated him for it later. He felt Ichirou needed to know how much Riko had messed Nate up.

“Riko did not just break Kevin’s hand. Riko forced Nate to do it, threatened to break Kevin’s hand regardless and then break my knee caps if Nate refused to hurt Kevin. He eventually swung the racquet and later helped Kevin get out of the Nest, but the damage had been done. Nate was not the same after that. He was a smart mouth – even more so than he is now – and it was like Riko had taken the fight out of him after all these years. Riko deserves to be put down for that simple occurrence and even more so when he placed his hands on Nate,” Jean said fiercely, feeling bad when Nate curled into Ichirou, his shoulders trembling, hiding away from them both. Ichirou ran soothing hands over Nate’s shoulders and hair, nodding silently in thanks for the information.

Nate usually hid his emotions, but being reminded about what Riko made him do to his brother was too much. He wanted to forget that horrible night. He knew that Ichirou needed to know, especially since Kevin was a valuable part of the Moriyama income. Or at least he will be. If Kevin never recovers then he is a loose end to the family and… well Nate did not want to think about what would happen then.

“Let us go eat breakfast,” Ichirou suggested, thankful that Katsuki and Jean led the way out of the room. He gently got Nate to his feet and kept the younger boy pressed to his side. Nate – from what Ichirou had seen in the last week and a half – was not overly clingy, but right now he needed some support and reassurance in his life. Some in Ichirou was proud that Nate had sought his comfort over Jean’s, though he was becoming very aware how close Nate was to Jean and Kevin Day and that they would not do anything to steal Nate from him. Hell from what it sounded like, they were all awaiting the day that Ichirou found Nate at the Nest. Ichirou would never leave his soulmate’s now, even if that included his one-eyed, smart mouthed, two brain celled, French brother.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” Nate whispered quietly, his fingers tangled into the cuffs of his expensive shirt. Ichirou had asked him to come along with him to question Tetsuji and Riko. Nate understood that there was a good chance of seeing Riko and Tetsuji dying in front of him. He did not know how he felt about that, but Ichirou wanted him there for the questioning at least.

“If you do not think you are going to be comfortable, then you do not have to come in, beauty. But I would like you there, show them you are not afraid of them.” Ichirou said confidently, moving closer to Nate and wrapping his arms around his waist. They were wearing identical all-black suits – much like the same Ichirou worn when he killed Lola Malcom. This time around though, he would not have Katsuki or Stuart there to do the dirty work. He would be doing all of the work himself.

“I’m not scared,” Nate said softly, looping his arms around Ichirou’s neck and rubbing his thumb against the tattooed ‘K’ on the back of Ichirou’s neck. He had saw it just the other day and asked the heir about it. Ichirou explained that is stood for Kiku, the Japanese word for chrysanthemum, which is his mother’s favorite flower. Nate had taken to calling him king because of it, since Ichirou called him beauty.

“Let’s show them that beauty,” Ichirou grinned, pressing a kiss on Nate’s lips and pulling him closer. Together, they were unstoppable.

 

* * *

 

“How cute,” Nate kept his face blank as Riko’s voice sounded through the room when Ichirou opened the door. His fiancée had been very clear that Nate was to stand back and let him do all the work. Nate’s presence was more or less to set Riko off and brag about the acts he had done to Nate and the rest of the Ravens. Nate sat on the table in the corner of the room, eyes trained on Ichirou only.

“I’d keep your mouth shut if I was you, little brother.” Ichirou said evenly, not glancing back at his fiancée as he moved closer to Riko and Tetsuji, the latter sitting silently. Tetsuji was not stupid like Riko. He knew his time was limited and it would only be a matter of time. Especially after the week of sitting in the Moriyamas dungeons with no food and no kindness.

“Why is that,” Riko’s words were cut off by a knife slashing across his cheek. Nate watched the blood pour down Riko’s cheek. Nate was not a big fan of knives, but it was mesmerizing watching the knife slit the flesh like butter.

“I said to keep quiet.” Ichirou growled, finally turning towards Nate, removing his jacket as he went. He set the jacket next to Nate and stood between his legs as he begun to roll up his sleeves. Nate kept his hands to himself, unsure what Ichirou was comfort with in front of others. Especially when he was in his heir mood.

“You okay?” Ichirou asked, his French soft as he stared at Nate in concern. Jean and Nate had provided him with the information that Riko only knew English and Japanese, despite the others knowing German and French – and multiple other languages that Nate knew. Nate nodded his head, reaching forward and holding Ichirou’s wrist between them. He traced the dragon scales on his wrist. They stared at each other intensely, a silent conversation taking place between the blue and brown eyes. Ichirou nodded his head back to Nate and ducked down to press a kiss to Nate’s forehead before he turned back to his uncle and brother.

With all the torture that he had doled out over the years and the malice in his heart, it only took four cuts before Riko begun to scream and cry. Tetsuji looked uncomfortable and disappointed simultaneously. Nate felt bad for Riko, he had to grow up under Tetsuji’s tutelage, but he had ended up a monster as well. Nate’s parents were horrible and he liked to believe he did not end up the same as them. Though given what Nate was currently experiencing, he was not so sure of that either.

Nate did not like violence, hated torture after years of being abused and broken by multiple different people, he did not want more of it. But he would be a liar if he did not say that his trousers were getting tighter watching Ichirou slice apart Riko’s flesh. He rationalized with himself that Ichirou was a very attractive man, dressed in a tight suit, and focused on the task at hand. Anyone would be turned on watching Ichirou’s ass in those tight fucking pants.

“I fucked your whore before you could, and he was amazing brother,” Riko cried out as Ichirou dug the knife into his flesh, his jaw clenched. Nate did not need to see Ichirou’s face to know that he was pissed. It was one thing hearing it from Nate and Jean, but hearing it from Riko’s mouth? Nate would be livid was well.

“King,” Nate called over Riko’s cries, Ichirou instantly turning to face him. Nate had no idea what he looked like, but Ichirou’s brown eyes darkened as he took him in. Ichirou stabbed the knife into Riko’s thigh before making his way towards Nate, ignoring the scream of pain. Nate could feel a smirk slip on his face at Riko’s outraged face. Riko had spent five years trying to get Nate to call him King and within a week of knowing Ichirou, he had already gained the titled.

All thoughts of Riko flew out of his mind as Ichirou flooded his space and vision. The older man made his way in between Nate’s thighs, pulling him to the edge of the table. Nate let out a surprised moan when his hips collided with Ichirou’s, his hard on trapped between them. He blushed bright red, but could not feel any embarassment with the lust that covered Ichirou’s face. He inhaled sharply when Ichirou grabbed his chin and pulled him into a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers gripping the K tattoo.

“Nice to see Nathaniel is still a slut,” Riko’s voice cut through their kiss, but Nate held Ichirou in place with his legs. Ichirou pulled back from the kiss, his brown eyes dark with lust and anger. Nate stroked his thumb over Ichirou’s soul mark and grinned at him. He did not like the anger on his face. Ichirou grinned back, though it was more predatory than happy. Ichirou tilted his head to fit into Nate’s shoulder, nipping his ear.

“I’m going to fucking kill him and then I am going to spread you across my bed.” Ichirou growled in French, one of his hands moving down to grip Nate’s cock through his trousers. Nate let out a small whimper, rolling his hips up into Ichirou’s touch. The heir smirked at Nate before kissing his jaw and pulling back. Nate attempted to hold him, but Ichirou escaped his octopus of a fiancée and made his way back to finish the torturing, now knowing how much it affected Nate. Each move was deliberate and he could feel Nate’s eyes tracking him. He was becoming turned on as well, not from the torture but the thought that his fiancé was hot and bothered behind him.

Riko Moriyama’s life ended with a swift cut across his throat, a slow death for all the torture he had put countless people through. Nate did not look at Riko’s final breaths, staring at the blood pooling on the floor instead. Ichirou wiped his hands off on Riko’s shirt before moving to Tetsuji. He had grown bored of torturing and he could tell that Nate was not comfortable anymore.

“Why did you hide Nathaniel?” Ichirou asked simply, flexing his fingers. Tetsuji was his uncle and his elder so Ichirou would not play with him, but he still betrayed the family. He would have a clean death.

“Nathan Wesninski already promised him to the Nest. I did not know his mark until he was twelve and he had already gotten accustomed to life at the Nest. By the time he was old enough, Riko had left his mark on him.” Tetsuji said calmly, finally looking up to look at his nephew in the face. Nate looked up to stare at Tetsuji, not believing anything that he was saying. The red head knew that his skill was valuable to the Nest and that is most likely why Tetsuji did not tell Ichirou since he was making money off him, Kevin, and Jean.

“You betrayed the family and you will pay for your crime.” Ichirou said simply, pulling his gun out of his holster and aiming right for Tetsuji’s head. The older man nodded his head in acceptance, bowing his head down. Nate’s ears rung with the gun shot, but he could not think on it too much because Ichirou was back in his space, shielding him from the sight of Tetsuji and Riko’s dead bodies.

“Can I touch you?” Ichirou asked gently, letting Nate pull him in closer and duck his head into his chest. Ichirou hummed softly, picking up his jacket from the table and slinging it over his shoulder before he lifted Nate up into his arms. The backliner held on to Ichirou tightly, trusting his fiancée to carry him up the stairs and keep him safe. Nate blinked when – after what felt like seconds – his back hit their bed. Ichirou made to stand up and change, but Nate held him in place, fingernails digging into the K tattoo on his neck.

“Make me forget,” Nate requested, knowing it was not good to repress things and that he would have to deal with Riko and Tetsuji’s deaths being on him, but he needed his fiancée right now. He needed to feel his body and know that someone was with him. Needed to be assured that his soulmate was actually with him.

“Anything you want, beauty.” Ichirou murmured, pressing their lips together as softly as he could. He would do absolutely anything for his beautiful soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was supposed to be up on monday, but my brother got a kitten and i was too busy crying over the kitten and then tuesday i got called into work so i couldn't finish! this chapter was really hard to write and i tried my best because it was supposed to be a really detailed torture scene with lots of dialogue and it ended up with Nate getting turned on and stuff! don't worry about the fake out sex, it will come in this story eventually!
> 
> i am going to link the pinterest board again because i added ichirou's tattoo inspirations and all the foxes and characters are there for you to envision! plus i'd love to share all kinds of stuff with you guys! https://www.pinterest.com/bvllatrix/cherry-blossom/
> 
> i love comments and i reply to every single one of them! if you want to talk in time, follow me on tumblr at xnotmoose! we can talk and plot together! nooshi even got some plotting out of me in many comment threads back and forth! but i reply to every single comment and they really make my day!
> 
> i hope you guys like this one and i will see you next time!
> 
> \- courtney x


	5. chapter five.

Jean’s eye took its time healing and Nate had been rather strict about having both him and Kevin at the ceremony. Jean did not want to see Kevin until he was healed and Nate respected that wish. It was three months after Riko’s death that the Moriyama medic finally pulled the bandage off of Jean’s eye and gave him the all clear. His depth perception was still messed up, but Nate did not think either would be playing Exy this season so Jean had time to get back in touch with his eyesight.

It was late October and well into the Exy season when the four of them – Nate, Jean, Ichirou, and Katsuki, along with some additional guards – walked into the eyesore that was Foxhole Court. Ichirou was one of his trademark (at this point, Jean would remark) all-black suits and Nate almost matched him though he had black pinstriped pants on that flared out slightly at his feet, his steeled toe boots hidden by the fabric. If Jean did not know both of them intimately, he would be terrified by them both. They were a horrifyingly, stunning couple. Imposing crime husbands if Jean could ever imagine them.

Despite Nate’s wants for the wedding ceremony, Kengo pushed for their legal marriage so no one could question Ichirou’s claim. Jean also knew that Ichirou had to impregnate their chosen surrogate so they would have an heir. Kengo’s health was taking a jump off the deep end and he needed his son’s position to be secure. Even if there was no one else to take over the main family, with Riko and Tetsuji dead, but some of the older members of the syndicate might start getting ideas if Ichirou did not have a child soon. Nate had been more or less upset about the fact and the night that Ichirou had to go with their surrogate, Jean ended up in Heir Moriyama’s bed, curled up to Nate’s back to comfort him. Waking up in the same bed as said heir with Nate curled between them had been one of the most terrifying experiences of Jean’s life. Which is why he thought of their relationship in intimate sense seeing as maybe nights were spent the same with Nate refusing to touch his husband and seeking Jean, but not wanting to be far from Ichirou. The heir allowed the behavior – to Jean’s surprise – and only stared at Nate in longing when the red head was asleep.

When their surrogate, Reina was her name and she had a shade of red hair that looked rather close to Nate’s, announced that she was pregnant, Nate had gone from closed off to overjoyed. He begun to spend more time with Reina and actually talked to Ichirou again. The heir had been glad for that fact, having sorely missed his husband and stretching his patience with the French backliner in his bed every night. Ichirou had promised Nate that his time was Reina was merely for conception and he spent not a moment more or less with her. Hell, they had barely removed their clothes – at least from what Nate told Jean later when Ichirou was out.

In spite of their small falling out, Ichirou and Nate were perfect husbands, with twisted smirks could scare away the Mexican cartel leader that had tried to be oppose Nate’s right to stand at Ichirou’s side.

“It is so orange,” Katsuki murmured, grimacing at the bright stadium they were standing in. Nate and Jean both snorted at the comment. Ichirou stared distastefully at the stadium as well, his lips in a tight line while one arm wrapped protectively around Nate’s waist. His hand rested on Nate’s lower stomach, as if the red head himself was pregnant. Nate did not mind the touch, his heart swelling at the mere thought that in seven months they will have their own child to love and care for. The Backliner longed to see his stoic King soft with a bundle of love held in his arms. Nate hated that he could not give Ichirou children from his own body, but had been thankful that Ichirou found a surrogate that looked somewhat like him. He would not miss his blue eyes and did not wish to see them on any of his children.

“Who the hell are,” a strong voice sounded closest to Jean before cutting off when he got a good look at them. David Wymack, dark flames tattooed on his wrists and forearms giving him away. Nate shrank into Ichirou’s side at the sight of his muscles, the Heir rubbing his hand over Nate’s him reassuringly. The steel toed boots did nothing for Nate’s height, but Ichirou had no problem with shielding his husband with his taller frame.

“David Wymack,” Ichirou greeted, taking a step forward to hold his hand out to the older man, “Heir Ichirou Moriyama.” He introduced, nodding his head when Wymack took his hand and gave it a short shake. “I would like to introduce you to my group, Consort Nathaniel Moriyama, Jean Moreau, and Katsuki Kai.” Ichirou was sure that Wymack already knew the first two and could figure out who Katsuki was, but he still gestured to each as he introduced them.

“Moriyama…” Wymack trailed off, his eyes flicking over to the court where the others continued to play without even noticing them. Ichirou nodded his head, stepping back into line with his husband. Nate clutched his arm tightly, not hidden away like a damsel many believed him to be. No, the grip was protective. Neither knew what Kevin had been telling the others about the Nest or what he knew about the Moriyamas. Ichirou growled softly when Wymack’s eyes shot to Nate, scanning him over. Ichirou pushed at Nate’s hip until the red head was behind him, letting Nate take his arm with him.

“We want to speak to Kevin Day,” Ichirou said, his voice leaving no room for argument. Though Foxes were not the best at learning, as it seemed Wymack was about to refuse and perhaps even tell them to fuck off. “It is not a request; his brothers wish to speak to him.” Ichirou narrowed his eyes at the taller man, not at all deterred by his height or muscle mass that he had over the Heir. Ichirou knew that the man would not last between him and Katsuki, let alone if Nate got in the fight. Wymack looked like he wanted to say more, but as his eyes roved over Nate and Jean – much to Ichirou’s displeasure – he seemed to find whatever he need before he turned and banged on the plexiglass to get the Foxes’ attention.

The reaction was instantaneous, Kevin – Ichirou only knew who he was because of the number two tattooed on his face – spun around to face Wymack and those dark eyes widened at the sight of Jean standing behind Wymack. The Striker begun to move when he (most likely) caught sight of Nate behind Ichirou. Kevin made it to the door before Wymack could unlock the door and begun to bang on it in desperation. Ichirou felt Nate’s lips press against the back of his neck before he stepped around him. Wymack rushed to unbolt the door and by the time he had it open, Kevin had almost bulldozed him in opening it.

“Nathaniel,” the red head boy did not even flinch at his full name as the Striker crashed into his body, clutching him tightly. Ichirou watched the brother reunite, Jean standing on the edge of the hug until Kevin grabbed him too, pulling him close. He did not know what he thought about Kevin Day before this moment, but a hugger was not one of those thoughts. But watching him clasp the back of Jean’s neck while clutching Nate’s waist, Ichirou finally saw how close they were. There was no getting rid of the French bastard now.

Ichirou cleared his throat, watching Jean instantly pull back from where he had Nate caged in between him and Kevin and bowed his head slightly to the Heir. At least the bastard had learned some manners in front of others. Nate clung to Kevin for a few more seconds, French whispered between the two too low to hear, before Nate pulled back. Kevin held his brother’s shoulders, examining him closely, his eyes widening at the gold band on his hand. His head snapped to Ichirou, the Heir helpfully holding up his left hand to show his black band that Nate had picked out for him.

“Already?” Kevin’s voice was deeper than Ichirou expected, the twenty-year-old looking rather upset with Nate.

“Lord Moriyama wanted his Heir’s Consort to be unchallenged as soon as possible, but I have come to invite you to the ceremony we will have,” Nate said easily, remembering Katsuki’s lessons of how to address both Kengo and Ichirou in mixed company. Jean had heard Nate call Ichirou his pet name (King) many times, but there were strangers surrounding them now. Jean eyed the blond that came to stand directly behind Kevin. He did not need to see any mark to know that this twin was indeed Andrew Minyard. His black armbands and doped up smile gave him away too easily. Both Ravens wondered how their brother had gotten along with his soulmate so far.

“Now, now, little birdie,” speak of the devil, Minyard stepped next to Kevin, placing a bold hand on Nate’s chest and pushing him back a step. Ichirou instantly tensed, but held a hand for Katsuki to keep his gun hidden. Nate stared at Minyard without an ounce of fear in his eyes or stance. He had survived worse than Minyard could do and his husband would never allow anything to happen to him. “Kevin will not be going anywhere with you,” Minyard finished off, Nate feeling a sense of satisfaction when a couple of the other Foxes – Matt Boyd, Dan Wilds, and Nicky Hemmick – nodded in agreement. Wilds even went as far as to stand at Kevin’s side imposingly. The red head was glad that Kevin had found himself a family when he lost his brothers. Whether Kevin was willing to accept them or not.

“It is not your choice,” Jean said unimpressed, taking up his place at Nate’s left. Ichirou had initially thought that Jean would balk at the crime business, but he seemed to flourish in it when he was not the one at the bottom. He wondered – with the right training – he would be willing to be Nate’s other guard. Katsuki was older, more experienced, but Ichirou could not deny that Nate was more comfortable with the French bastard.

“No one asked you either Jean Valjean.” Minyard shot back, that sneering smile wide on his face. It looked so unnatural and Nate made a mental note to ask Ichirou to get Andrew’s court sentence shortened.

“Minyard.” Ichirou’s voice was commanding, stepping up to Nate’s right side – he was not one to his husband exposed – the addressed twin simply grinning back.

“You’ll have to specify **_Godfather_**.” Nate’s hand was like iron on Ichirou’s wrist, but it successfully held him back from his gun. It was a very disrespectful way to speak to the heir of the Yakuza.

“You mistake me for a cliché, **Italian **movie. But I am not mistaken that your soulmate is important to my husband. However, no such importance has been placed or argued for you. You will watch your tongue, lest it be removed from your mouth.” Ichirou bit out, letting Nate’s fingers massage his wrist. Minyard looked hurt at the Heir before turning to Kevin.

“I’m important to you aren’t I, Kevin?” The Striker looked green now that Ichirou had stepped into the conversation, knowing that if Andrew did not watch his mouth, the heir would shoot him in it. For as much as Kevin did not want Andrew dead, his fears still held him from speaking against the Heir. Seeing that Kevin was holding his tongue in defending him, the smile tilted into a sneer, “spineless bastard.”

Most of the Foxes flinched at the sound of a gun cocking, but they all appeared rather surprised to see it had been Nate and the gun was trained on Aaron instead of Andrew. The gun was a gilded gold color with opal finishing on the handle. It matched Ichirou’s own guns only instead of opal, obsidian was the finishing on his handles.

“Wrong twin, little birdie,” Andrew taunted, shifting his body as if he was going to approach Nate. The clenching of Ichirou’s jaw was audible as the Heir stood protectively by his husband. He knew Minyard carried knives and would not let him hurt his beauty. Nate, on the other hand, was staring at Andrew impassively, his hand not trembling from where it was trained on Aaron.

“I can’t kill you, Kevin waited too long for you and it would kill him to lose you now. But I sure as hell can kill your brother instead of mine. Now. You will shut your mouth and respect my husband or you will find yourself as the last living Minyard.” Nate’s voice was strong, an echo of Ichirou’s – who was watching the Foxes stare at his husband with something akin to shock and impressed. Nate was only eighteen and he acted like Heir already. Minyard clenched his jaw against the smile and gave a mock bow that Ichirou accepted from right now.

Nate nodded his head, switching the safety of the gun – a wedding present from Kengo – back on and slipping it into the holster at the bottom of his spine under his shirt.

“As I was saying, I would like to invite my brother to my wedding ceremony. As I can see that the Foxes are rather protective of him, I would also like to extend the invitation to the rest of you. There will be an open bar, good food, provided that you behave yourselves. There will be important people at the ceremony and they will act first, ask questions later. I rather not have a brawl at my wedding.” Nate explained, his tone bored as he leaned into Ichirou’s touch. The younger’s fingers stroking over the black band when the Heir’s hand rested on his hip.

“I’ll pass,” A blond man sneered from Boyd’s side, Seth Gordon then. Nate shrugged his shoulders, holding back his scathing remark that fought to come out. Gordon was notorious for picking fights with Kevin, Andrew, and Nicky Hemmick since they were homosexuals. Though his on and off again girlfriend Alison Reynolds was soulmates to Renee Walker and seemed to have no problem with that. Nate would not miss his presence. The rest of the Foxes did not have any complaints and Nate did the math in his head. There would be a lot more people on Ichirou’s side, but only a few would be there for Nate personally. Jean, Kevin, Stuart, and his cousin Charlotte, who was next in line for the Hartford Family crime family head. She was more coming to see the uniting of two families while Stuart was coming for him.

“Now, I would like to speak to my brother, Wymack, Minyard and anyone else Minyard _requires_ ,” Nate begun, turning to Wymack, “If that is alright with you, Mr. Wymack?” The bigger man looked stunned at the manner and nodded his head, consenting.

“Sure kid.” Wymack sighed, dismissing the rest of practice and leading the quartet to his office as the Foxes went to change out. Wymack sat at his desk when they arrived at their office, watching in interested as the Heir took a seat and tugged Nate into his lap without even blinking. Without the other Foxes around, Wymack could see the tenderness in each touch they shared. Katsuki remained standing behind the two and Jean sat in the chair next to them.

“I am sorry for disrupting your practice, Mr. Wymack.” Nate broke the silence sounding rather contrite with himself. Wymack glance at Ichirou in confusion before waving off the apology.

“It is alright. It is not every day that Nathaniel Wesninski steps into your court with Jean Moreau, demanding to see Kevin Day.” Wymack said, sounding almost like a fan girl that three Ravens had stepped into his home turf. Nate winced at his full name, Ichirou’s fingers digging into his waist grounding him once more.

“Please just Nate,” Nate swallowed to keep his tone from sounding too much like begging. Wymack, with his band of misfit children, understood completely and nodded his head.

“Just Jean for me as well,” Nate could hear the words being held back by Jean’s teeth. You are importance to Kevin and his father so the familiarity goes with them as well. Nate had to fight from calling Wymack Kevin’s father. It seemed that Kevin had not told the man yet and Nate was not going to tell anything that was still a secret.

“Heir or Moriyama will suffice,” Ichirou nodded, knowing that Wymack was his elder, but Ichirou outranked him and he deserved respect. Wymack did not seem to have much trouble with that, sensing that there was something that Kevin had left out when he told him that Riko Moriyama smashed his hand. Katsuki remained silently, no reason for anyone to address him.

It took twenty minutes for the others to show up, Kevin looking as pale as he did back by the court. Behind Minyard was his twin and Nicky Hemmick, their cousin. A woman followed them as well, her hair pulled up in such a way that Nate could see the scrawl of ‘David Wymack’ behind her left ear. This was Abby Winfield if the name on Wymack’s bicep was correct.

“We did not get to be properly introduced,” Hemmick made his way to the two sitting together, hand outstretched. Seeing the leer on his face and too long glances at his soulmate, Ichirou stretched his hand out past Nate and shook the hand.

“Nicholas Hemmick, son of Luther and Maria Hemmick, soulmate to Erik Klose. Cousin to the Minyards. Soon to be blind if you cast one more wanton look at my husband,” Ichirou threatened, his grip on Hemmick’s hand tightening until the other let out a gasp of pain. Nate swatted at his chest once he released Hemmick and both watched the cousin practically hide away in Abby’s side. Nate shook his head at his King’s actions, but could not help the warmth that spread throughout him. The cold from the Reina incident no longer apart of him.

“Does the short one treat you right?” Nate asked Kevin, his French still fluent. The nicknames still worked wonders, despite Ichirou being able to piece together who the other two were. He already knew he was ‘the boss’. Jean sat up a bit as well, awaiting Kevin’s answer. Kevin gulped, eyeing Ichirou – who was pretending he could not understand and fiddling with Nate’s wedding band – before he deemed it safe to enter.

“He is a bit cruel, but it is the medicine. I have seen him semi-sober and he does not act like that,” Kevin replied back in French, Ichirou making the same mental note as his husband about getting Minyard clean. He would be a valuable asset to the family if he wished to be.

“I do not like not understanding,” Minyard announced, his smile tired as his eyes showed hints of annoyance. He was smashed together with Kevin and Aaron on the couch, Nicky standing with Abby.

“Neither did Riko.” Jean bit out, his eyes narrowed at Andrew.

“Do not acquaint the two!” Kevin practically roared, his eyes blazing as they stared down the tall Backliner. Jean looked taken aback, but his scowl remained. Ichirou let his hands sooth Nate’s tense back and shoulders.

“Jean,” Nate said sternly as he gained his bearings once more, the two Backliners scowling at each other, though Jean’s scowl was mostly attributed to Minyard sing-song of “24601.” Yes, the dosage would have to go.

“Down to business,” Ichirou interrupted, not liking his soulmate and his brother arguing and he could feel his patience for Minyard disappearing. The others – besides Nate, Jean, and Katsuki –  in the room sat up straight as the Heir’s voice, all actually listening to him. Ichirou tapped Nate’s thigh gently, helping him stand, following right after him and allowing him to take the seat once more. This was not something that one could talk about with their soulmate perched on their lap with their perk ass rubbing against your cock. Just thinking of it made Ichirou’s pants tighten slightly. The Heir stood so everyone could see him, next to Katsuki and behind Nate.

“As I am sure most of you could guess who I am, but I will introduce myself to you properly. I am Ichirou Moriyama, first son to Kengo Moriyama, head of the Moriyama crime syndicate.” Ichirou said, allowing the information to sink in for a second. The only one who did not look surprised was Andrew, but that was not surprising to the Heir. “I am also soulmate and husband to Nathaniel Wesninski,” his chin jutted out, proudly showing his mark for them all to see, “hence why we are here having this conversation instead of me sending men to kill you and everyone that was close to you.” Ichirou’s words were blunt, but they were true. Had his soulmate been anyone different, Kevin Day would cease to exist. Same with Jean Moreau.

“The fact of the matter is; Kevin is a liability to my rule.” Andrew shifted angrily next to Kevin while Nicky looked close to tears. “My husband, through his bond and love for Kevin decided another fate, should you take it Mr. Day. Nate knows of your love and passion for Exy and believes you can be the true number one that my dismal brother attempted to steal from you. He is willing to jeopardize everything for you to have that chance to know your potential. Plus, he believes that you will be a valuable source of income for our family. I will offer this to you once and I require an answer now.” Ichirou paused for a second, allowing the others to catch up with his words and the implications of them. Kevin nodded his head, signaling for the Heir to continue.

“Forty percent of all your earnings from endorsements will belong to the Moriyama family in exchange for your life and your silence of what occurred in Castle Evermore. This also means that should you stopped performing well enough for endorsements, you will become disposal to the family.” Ichirou placed his hand on Nate’s shoulder knowing that it was a hard deal for his husband. It was what Kengo had agreed on. Ichirou wanted to allow Kevin to live without the threat, which is what Nate wanted, but Kengo did not want loose ends so early in Ichirou’s rule and had only conceded with the threat in place. The Striker swallowed and stared at Nate intently. The red head refused to meet his brother’s eyes, his only strength coming from Ichirou’s hand on his shoulder.

“Did Lord Moriyama offer Jean the same?” Kevin asked, his French quiet. Jean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and bit his lip.

“Lord Moriyama believes that my career with Exy is over.” Jean replied tensely, practically flinching when Kevin’s gaze shot to him in confusion.

“What?” Kevin left French behind, shocking Nicky and Aaron, Andrew not outwardly showing his surprise. Jean sighed out loud, looking over at Nate before deciding to go on with the full story.

“Riko decided that you becoming a starting Striker for the Foxes warranted a racquet across my face,” Jean said casually, not looking at any of the others. He did not want to see their reactions. The sound of their reactions was enough. “The racquet caught me too close to my eye and I lost my sight for three months. My perception is still off and Lord Moriyama does not want to put value on my life until he knows if it is worth it or not… Or if I even want to continue to play Exy.” Jean decided to rip the Band-Aid off knowing his brother would be mad with him, but it was his choice.

“What about sunshine?” Kevin asked, not even fazed by the confused look the Foxes in the room gave him. Jean smiled softly, his thumb pressing over the name printed over his left knee cap, hidden by his jeans.

“I will go see him, I am sure that he will find a team near me or I can work out near him. I would like to remain close to Nate, even if his husband snores.” Jean teased, wanting to diffuse the tension. Nate giggled because it was true and he could practically hear the scowl on Ichirou’s face. Ichirou playfully tapped Nate’s cheek to signal him to lose the smile, but it only prompted the red head to smile wider. Ichirou’s lips twitched but otherwise did not show the any emotion to Nate. It did fill him with relief that Jean wanted to stay with Nate, it put some faith in the decision to train Jean to be Nate’s guard.

“What about you?” Kevin asked, his attention his youngest brother. Nate bit his lip, shifting. He did not like the attention on him.

“I still love Exy, but I do not think I will return to it either, professionally at least. My time in the Nest made the game more of a manual than a game of fun. Besides as Consort, I have…” Nate trailed off, gesturing for a second to which Kevin nodded in understanding. He did not need to be dug further into the Moriyama business than he already knew.

“Do you accept this opportunity?” Ichirou spoke up once more, wanting nothing more than to just be alone with his husband. This conversation was tiring and he could feel it from how Nate was starting to lean back into his hand. Kevin did not even think before he was nodding his head, his eyes locked to Nate’s.

“I won’t let you down brother,” Kevin promised, glancing to the side at Andrew before getting up from his seat and making his way towards Nate. Ichirou raised an eyebrow when noticed that Andrew’s hand had been behind Kevin’s back this entire time. Kevin got closer to Nate, but respectfully did not touch until Ichirou nodded his consent. The Striker leaned down and pressed his lips to Nate’s forehead, brushing his thumb over the four on his cheek. He then moved away heading back to his seat, Andrew’s hand disappearing behind him once more.

“When is the wedding?” Nicky asked softly, his brown eyes red ringed after hearing their stories. Nate smiled slightly at the reminder, tilting his head to the side to kiss Ichirou’s wrist.

“The ceremony is this weekend. I made sure it would not mess with your game schedule, plus it worked out for the rest of the guests.” Nate informed, his eyes widening when Nicky gasped in shock.

“That in a day! We’ll never get suits in time!” Nicky raved, grabbing Aaron’s hand and tugging the reluctant blond out of the room and most likely out of the court. Nate bit his lip, his offer to get them suits useless now with Nicky gone. Ichirou on the other hand figured it was not too late however.

“Tell Mr. Hemmick that if any needs cannot be met, we have personal tailors that will work all night.” Ichirou seemed to be finished talking, busying himself with messing one of Nate’s curls. Andrew nodded his head, the small smile on his lips again and it reminded Nate of the previous thought he had earlier.

“Minyard.” Nate called, stopping the blond and Kevin from leaving. The shorter man glared at him with that stupid smile on his lips. “Would you be opposed to getting off your medication by Christmas?” That smile twitched and so did his fingers on his armbands. Ichirou’s hand shifted to his gun, but Nate whispered reassurances in Japanese to him.

“Don’t make promises you cannot keep,” Andrew growled, the smile close to a sneer. Nate’s own lips twisted into the smile that they had come associate with the Butcher. Kevin shivered at the shark-ish grin on his brother’s face.

“We will get you a nice private suite at the best rehab in the state,” Nate smirked, standing from his seat and straightening his pinstripe pants. Ichirou walked around the chair, his arm wrapping around his waist, hand curling around his stomach. The hold looked so possessive (and it was), but Nate was empowered by the hold. He was the only one who could make Ichirou Moriyama be like this. Be possessive and clingy.

“That is not how wedding presents work Consort,” Katsuki teased in Japanese, finally speaking for the first time in an hour. Nate playfully sneered at him, his own hand wrapping around Ichirou’s waist, resting in the middle of his back. Ichirou pressed himself against Nate’s back and pressed a kiss to his neck. Andrew eyed them warily before exiting the office without another word. Kevin nodded once more towards them, his eyes thankful, before he quickly followed Andrew out.

“Do you guys have somewhere to say?” Abby asked softly, taking her position next to Wymack. Nate nodded his head, thanking her politely for the offer. Ichirou nodded as well, placing another kiss on his husband’s neck.

“We will take the Foxes up to the ceremony in the Fox Bus, if that is alright?” Wymack asked, thinking of the best way to get himself and ten other people wherever the wedding was.

“For security issues, we will leave Katsuki with you to drive. We also ask that you inform your team that if they take pictures of any signs they see or the location, their devices will be confiscated and not returned.” Ichirou answered, his tone stern enough that Wymack nodded in agreement. The wedding was at the Moriyama Manor and it was a security issue if people not related to the business knew where the Manor was.

“It was nice to meet you both and we look forward to see you are our wedding,” Ichirou continued, both of them nodding to the others once more before Ichirou led Nate out of the office and then the court.

The trip back to the hotel took no time at all, Nate cuddled into Ichirou’s side while Jean napped on Katsuki’s shoulder. Ichirou had gotten them separate rooms to sleep in, neither of the other two wanted to share with the married couple and decided to share with each other. Nate conspired with Ichirou that if Jean did not have Jeremy he would a hundred percent bang Katsuki. Ichirou had laughed at the pure conviction in his tone, amused by the strange things they talked about alone at one in the morning.

“Sleeping beauty, we are here,” Nate called out to Jean, nudging his foot with his own. The French man glared at the red head sleepily and Nate just smirked, letting Katsuki deal with the grumpy Backliner. Being alone in their room, it only took twenty minutes for Ichirou to rid Nate of those tight pinstriped pants and his black button down, leaving the younger in his dark blue boxers. It only took another five for Ichirou to be in much the same state of dress, only his underwear was black, of course. They curled around each in the bed, their touches not exactly innocent, but also not too scandalous.

The two had decided not to have sex until they were ‘truly’ married, Nate wanting to save the moment for their wedding night. Both were not virgins, Nate’s sadly taken from him, but they wanted their first time together to be on their wedding night.

“Reina said the baby was moving around a lot today.” Ichirou murmured against Nate’s chest, the elder pressing his face into Nate’s chest. The red head was laying back against the pillows and Ichirou was in between his legs, head pillowed on Nate’s chest. Surprisingly, once Nate had gotten over Reina, this was how they slept often. Nate felt his heart flutter at the thought of their baby.

“Do you want a boy or girl?” Nate hummed, running his fingers through Ichirou’s hair. They had come to the decision that no matter the gender, Ichirou would get all of their children’s names tattooed on his chest under the dragon. Nate had not been able to talk him out of getting ‘beauty’ on his body, the word for it in Japanese characters on his neck right under the ‘I’ in Wesninski. Nate may or may not have gotten a small ‘K’ on his left ring finger, not even remotely hidden by his wedding band.

“I don’t know… I really want a boy so we do not have to use a surrogate again,” Nate’s fingers stroked the ‘K’ on the back of his neck at the mention of Reina. He had seen how much his distancing had hurt his husband and he felt horrible about it. But there was a pit in his stomach thinking about Ichirou needing to impregnate Reina again. “But I would love a girl with your fiery hair,” Ichirou hummed sleepily, cuddling into Nate some more and it was not long before he was asleep.

Nate lied awake for a while after his husband was asleep, thinking about their child and the future children they would have together. Nate would be nineteen and already a father. The thought was daunting to him. He did not think he would have a life outside of Exy and Riko’s malicious claws. And yet here he was, three months away from the horrors of the Nest, married to his soulmate and expecting their first child. It was all happening so fast and not fast enough. Nate found that when he compared the two in his head, he would pick family over Exy in a heartbeat. He soon fell asleep, the thought of a young girl with fiery hair and a boy with dark, too smart eyes that looked like Ichirou’s twin. A smile formed on his lips when his husband appeared in the image, another child perch upon his hip, looking exhausted yet still handsome as the day he had made Nate his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been a minute! my life has gotten a bit wild in the last two weeks and i honestly lost inspiration but last night i literally was like "oh, i have an idea!" and here is the 6k that came from it! what scenes do you guys want to see? next chapter will be their wedding ( maybe two parts? ) and then one more chapter about their future and stuff! but if you guys want to see certain scenes let me know now! 
> 
> i also added a faceclaim for seth on pinterest, but i have no idea who to do for katsuki or reina! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! please keep commenting because it makes me feel good and i respond to every message (usually) and i love seeing what you guys think is going to happen! 
> 
> once more, i hope you like this chapter and see you guys at the next one!
> 
> \- courtney xo

**Author's Note:**

> please oh please let me know how you like it! it will mean the world to me!


End file.
